Lydecker Plural
by NyxandNixi
Summary: PG13 just to be safe. Lydecker has a daughter and she's genetically ingeneered. This would be her story. I hope you read it and I wrote it before season 2 so there's some editing about the DA universe. You'll see what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

Lydecker Plural  
  
Part One (2009)  
  
"Sir! Yes! Sir!" I yelled out standing at attention. Lydecker had just ordered me to pay attention and keep my eyes pointed forward. I was being taught advanced algebra, unlike the other X5s I was always being taught privately. I knew that the other X5s didn't know about me, and I didn't know why Lydecker just didn't put me in with the others. I had they're experience, I was just as good, I was in their age group and most of all I was always being ignored.  
  
After the class it was I was ordered to go and see Lydecker. I marched over to his office using the hallways that were forbidden from the others. Before I entered I pulled my blonde (almost white) hair out of the back of shirt, exposing my lovely barcode.  
  
I walked in, "Sir, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes I want to congratulate you on your six month mark, though I was a little disappointed of your behavior today in advanced algebra."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again."  
  
"Good you are dismissed."  
  
I saluted him before I left for my quarters. Once I got in there I looked at the clock it read; 11:45 p.m. time to get ready for bed. I walked over to my bathroom, grasping my stale gray pajamas. I changed from the standard uniform to the pajamas, and looked deep into the mirror.  
  
What I saw was a nine year-old white-haired blue-eyed girl who knew more than the average college student. I sighed. I took my hair out of my braided ponytail, and started to brush my teeth. Spit. I hated the old toothpaste that Manticore ordered for us. It had no flavor and was like brushing with chalk (even though that's what toothpaste was made of.)  
  
When I was done rinsing I brushed my hair trying to get rid of the stupid wave that was a result of keeping my hair up in a braid all day. I walked over to my bed laid down. Rest.  
  
Finally. I sighed, and soon I began to drift into sleep, and the last thought that entered was: the exhausting life of Geneva Lydecker. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lydecker Plural  
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
I woke up with a start. Sirens were going off! Quickly using my cat-like reflexes I got dressed in record speed. I ran out side to see what was going on there were security gunmen all over Lydecker was just behind me.  
  
"Sir?" a security man asked Lydecker, my dad,  
  
"Several of the X5s are attempting to escape, I had to kill X5-766, she had shot an officer."  
  
I stood there stunned, 'he shot Eva?' I thought in shock.  
  
"Sir," I called,  
  
"X5-492?" he questioned me  
  
"Sir what's going on?"  
  
"Genney, after hours you may call me dad as I will call you by your name," then he spoke, "some of the X5s are trying to escape,"  
  
"Dad, why did you kill X5-766?"  
  
"Genney, get back inside, I will tell you later as a father not as a CO!"  
  
"Yes, sir." I said not letting my anger leak through as I was taught.  
  
I ran up to the building, looked around, and jumped up to first story and watched from up there on the roof.  
  
On the other side of the perimeter fence I saw them split up in different directions. X5-452 easily flipped a man over her shoulder. I watched them all either fall to the ground in seizure, keep running or get shot.  
  
My mind drifted to the time I roamed the halls one night.  
  
(2004)  
  
I ran silently through the public X5 halls because that I couldn't sleep I got up for a one-in-the-morning walk. For some reason I stopped in front of the sleeping quarters of the other X5s.  
  
Avoiding the security cameras, I jumped up, grabbed a beam hanging from the ceiling, and took the grate off the airshaft, swung myself into it and started to crawl through the complex system of heating and air conditioning. Once I arrived over their room I listened in on their conversation, it seemed like X5-656 had gone out and somehow gotten hold of a list of names from around the world.  
  
"Where did you get it?" X5-493 asked her  
  
"I found it over in the medical uses facility," she paused, "I want the name 'Tinga'."  
  
"I like the name Matt." X5-517 said quietly looking at the list, he passed it to X5-452  
  
"I'm going as Max," she said passing it to X5-559.  
  
X5-559 took it and said, "I still don't like that you went out but I'm taking up the name Zack." he said taking up the role of the CO.  
  
In the end everyone in they're squad had a name; X5-417 was Jack, X5-573 was Brin, X5-701's name was Syl, X5-493 ended up to be known as Ben, X5-711 was Krit, X5-210's new name was Johndy, X5-205 was known as Zane, X5-797's name was Jace, then last but not least was X5-766 that was Eva.  
  
(2009)  
  
I came back to reality and realized that I was still up on the roof in my pajamas. More reinforcements were coming out of the watchtowers and from inside the building. The gates had been opened so that non-engineered people and their dogs could get out and get them back.  
  
I knew most of them would succeed because this was one great big game of escape and evade. Dad was going hysterical what with threatening people getting fired. I jumped back down once the alarms had been turned off, the only thing I could hear was dogs barking, men yelling and gun shots being fired.  
  
I ran all the way to my quarters and once I got there I tried to block the noises out of my head and *try* to get some sleep, but dad's scientists put a little too much shark DNA into me. So I don't sleep easily, just like X5- 452 and X5-210.  
  
Then at last I fell asleep again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay for the last two posts I have forgotten to put up a disclaimer so here it is:  
  
I don't own Dark Angel or anything within the universe. I write for fun not for profit. If you sue I you'll end up with every cent I have; exactly 0.00$ so it'd be kind of useless.  
  
In this universe Lydecker's wife wasn't murdered; she died giving birth to Geneva. They agreed to genetically engineer her and train her just like the other X5s. If you have any questions just ask. And sorry the first few posts are so short. They're always shorter when I first start a story but once my creative juices start flowing then the longer the posts get.  
  
So here we go onto the third chapter: (  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Three  
  
Dear old dad and I were discussing why he had shot Eva. It was three days after the escape and early in the morning before training could start, and dad was in a nervous wreck.  
  
"That doesn't explain *why* you had to shoot her down like target practice, they loved her!" he had just told me that she was a danger to the other X5s.  
  
"Love is a sign of weakness." He clenched his jaw  
  
"Oh, so does that mean you don't love me? What about mom did you love her?"  
  
"I loved your mother dearly." He said simply,  
  
"So that's it you won't allow your *creations* to have their own moment of weakness but you are allowed to be weak all you want?"  
  
"They are soldiers I am not." He said stiffly  
  
"With all due respect father if what you said is true then what does that make me?" I said softly  
  
"You are my daughter."  
  
"I am only nine years old and already I have the vocabulary and intelligence of a college graduate who decided to go to war." I knew I had hurt him, "ah, look I have just given you a moment of weakness."  
  
His eyes flashed, he stood up I did as well.  
  
"Remember, dear dad, you can't really do a whole lot of damage to me."  
  
Lydecker sat back down but I remained standing.  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
I turned to leave but I stopped, "her name was Eva and as a father will you please call her Eva rather than 'X5-766' pay the soldier some respect."  
  
"Out."  
  
I left and shut the door behind me. Sure I was angry and I wanted to slam the door but I didn't in fear that I might have broken it, then I would be in trouble. I went over to my quarters changed onto my Physical Training uniform (PT uniform) and waited for barracks maintenance.  
  
After the forty five-minute first call, there was the Physical Training. Today it was foot marching and swamp crossing. That involved the duty uniform/combat gear in the training area number eight.  
  
At 0:700 was personal hygiene, alone in my barracks. Today's meal was cold goopy supplement filled with vitamins, minerals, basically everything the body needs, maybe that's why it tasted like someone had already digested it and gotten it out of their system. Repulsing.  
  
I had to eat though or I wouldn't fulfill the sufficient record amount of energy, every day people study me and record what I do and how well I do it. Next was formation/inspection at the Manticore compound. That was easy compared to what would be taking place next. Physical exams in Laboratory number five, that's where they start with the experiments for one solid hour. Today it was aquatic exercises. We were going for a four minute and thirty second record today. Then I would become part of an experiment to find other ways of interrogation.  
  
They walked me into a giant tank chained me to the ground and let the water fill up. To bad I had decided against putting my hair up in a French braid. At the last moment I sucked all the air I could into my lungs. My hair was floating all over the place like in that old film where the astronauts were going into a head dive in a 747.  
  
I looked up at all the scientists looking down at me. I was eight feet under the water. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my chest to try to relax, at the same time I pulled myself down to the bottom and sat there criss-cross.  
  
I was under there a good three and a half before my lungs started to feel anything. My heart started to speed up. 'They will not allow me to drowned' I thought trying to convince myself. My heart slowed a little, but my lungs were burning by now. I heard a dull 'clink' and the chains were freed from the bottom. Immediately I kicked towards the surface. Nice cool air entered my lungs.  
  
A hand reached out to my hand and grasped it to help me out of the water I took it and, using his grip I jumped out almost sending him in.  
  
"Good job, X5-792." Lydecker said drying his hand off.  
  
"Thank you, sir." I hesitated, "sir, was I really in there for only four and a half minutes?"  
  
He actually smiled.  
  
"No, I see there's no fooling you X5-792, you were under for five minutes and thirty, we saw you weren't struggling so we decided to leave you in for another minute."  
  
"Thank you sir, but the only way I survived was because-"  
  
Lydecker's walkie-talkie was saying something,  
  
I was going to tell him that the reason was because the exceptionally smart scientists had made me this way.  
  
"Repeat." He said  
  
"We have spotted X5-559, he's in around Casper." The other man in the walkie-talkie said  
  
Lydecker ran out of the room saying, "Box him in! Don't fail me, and I want him alive!" he just left me there dripping wet, 'what kind of father are you? You pay more attention to your creations than to your own genetically engineered daughter.' I thought while the doctors pushed me into the testing room. 'But then again you don't treat me like a daughter either. I've heard TAC officers talking about the look on little Natasha's face when she got her very first "Barbie", what ever a Barbie was. All I know is "discipline. Duty. Strength." And the other thing I know is that a Barbie isn't a brand new FN P-90 Submachine gun with the rate of fire nine hundred rounds per minute.' I thought.  
  
The doctors were stripping me of my wet cloths and dressing me in a duty uniform. I knew what was happening way before they set me down onto that grotesque chair and had a red laser in front of my face.. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Four  
  
(2010)  
  
Lydecker hadn't been sleeping well for the past year now, if he attempted to he would wake up in cold sweat from a dream that the thirteen X5 escapees had killed him like that prisoner he had them kill around two years before the escape.  
  
Lydecker and all his people were trying to brainwash everyone into thinking that the escapees were nomiles and were traitors, but I knew perfectly well that they hated it here as much as I do. He couldn't even find a trace of one of them from a magnetic pulse set off by terrorists.  
  
(2011)  
  
Security was still strict as ever. Lydecker had fallen into despair and started to become an alcoholic. As for me, I knew that I wasn't that far behind Lydecker from falling into depression.  
  
But I was still staying strong and reminded myself that I was here to be a soldier nothing else. Lydecker had handed command over to a close friend of his that lived at the compound with him. That was only temporary until he could finish something called 'rehab'.  
  
(2012)  
  
My anger and depression had finally caught up with me. One day I had kicked an OIC in the stomach for ordering me to watch him show me a new attack. I would not talk to anyone, not even my drunken father, I would just stare blankly at him or her until they beat it out of me.  
  
I had finally decided to shave my hair to match the standard G.I haircut. Lydecker was still not paying attention to me even though I now receive injections to control something called 'heat'. Perhaps they noticed I was getting to warm or some equivalent.  
  
(2013) Summer  
  
I've been getting sudden out bursts of anger often, but when I'm not angry I fell as though I want to leave Manticore.  
  
I woke up one night very suddenly. I had just had a dream that Eva was telling me to leave, she showed me weird complexes were normal people lived. There were no guards, guns, or any training facility what so ever. I desperately wanted to go there and be free from the military.  
  
'I am going to leave this prison behind me' I thought firmly. I crept outside to survey the 'terrain' and slowly but steadily a plan began to form.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
I woke up at 0:430 to get ready for first call. I was standing at attention by my barrack.  
  
"Good soldier." He said,  
  
I started to pretend to seize. I dropped to the ground, immediately the man who was inspecting my quarters went to his radio,  
  
"Sir, X5-792 is seizing. Request medical assistance."  
  
"Request granted, they're on the way."  
  
A minute later they had me lying on a bed on wheels and were taking me to the medical uses facility. Once we were out of camera range I kicked one of the doctors in the face, and then I easily took the others down. I scanned the area; we were on the first floor. I looked up at the clock.  
  
BOOM!  
  
I had made a small bomb in my room to have people running around. The bomb had exploded right on time. People were coming out of the rooms to see what happened, I myself was running toward the exit. Perfect, no security guards, they were all going to the seen of the crime.  
  
Now all I had to do was jump the fence and I was on my way, but this was the time Lydecker had to ruin my plans. He was unarmed with the radio and armory.  
  
"Good-bye father." I said to him, jumped over his head and jumped the fence in two bounds.  
  
I kept running non-stop until I had to stop and get some water, from a stream. I started to fun west after my small break. Around twelve hundred hours I saw a strange complex. It was like the one Eva "showed" me. When I looked behind that one I saw many, many, more just like it.  
  
There were little children out in front of one special shelter that had a brightly colored obstacle course that should be easy for anyone to complete. Some of the small children were playing with a orange spherical object that pounced when they threw it to the ground. Some of the children were my age; one of them accidentally lost control of it and it bounced over towards me.  
  
"Hey girl," he shouted, "will ya throw the ball over here?" I looked at the orange, round object in my hands. Could this thing be called a 'ball'?  
  
"Yeah, that's it that orange thing in your hands, what are you doing out there any way aren't you supposed to be in school?" he called over. I threw it over there. I began to run away as fast as I could. Everyone was the enemy!  
  
A transport stopped by me. I stopped as well. A man with a big stomach dressed like a Security officer stepped out,  
  
"Why aren't you in school young lady?"  
  
I kept quiet, never release any information to the enemy.  
  
"Common, girl." He grabbed my wrist.  
  
Big mistake. I flipped him over my shoulder with one movement and started to run.  
  
I continued to run west.  
  
(2016)  
  
My hair had grown out to my shoulders-mid-back section. I had grown up a lot since I had escaped Manticore, I changed my Identification to Geneva Monson, and it tuned out that everyone wasn't the enemy.only Manticore and the postage service.  
  
I now live in Mount Vernon, Washington I own my own ride I got at a dealership in a town called Kent. It's a Kawasaki ZX-6, bright red, as bright as a stop sign.  
  
I live alone in a small one room, one kitchen/dinning, one bath, and a garaged, house. I got this money by busting into small shops and whatever catches my attention. I have a good job; I'm a mechanic.  
  
Work had just ended and it was Friday so no work for two days. I turned on the radio to and oldies station, right now there was a song on called 'let me blow your mind' by Eve.  
  
I started to punch at my punching bag. All of this was routine, and then after the song got over I would go and put dinner in the oven. Then as planned the song ended and I put dinner in the oven. Today was roasted chicken. I put the glaze on and my favorite seasons (Love the Johnny's) I went over to the couch and sat down eating a post-pulse power bar.  
  
I sat there wondering what the other X5s were doing and how their lives were going. Even if I might never find out I hoped they were living a full life. I ate dinner and went to bed, even though I hated to because it always brought memories of Lydecker and nomiles and that horrifying red laser. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hay25, thanks for replying! I appreciate it for you taking your time to reply. And don't worry about waiting for a postie 'cause I have most of this written. I'm up to chapter 23 and so if I look and see a reply I'll post more. Anyways thank you soooo much for reading. Doesn't it suck that they canceled DA? I figure that the only way to keep it going if Fox isn't going to do anything about it is write FanFics about it and even RPG's (Roll Playing Games) will help. Anyway, here's the next post and tell me what you think, good, bad, ugly? ;)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Five  
  
(2016)  
  
My eyes snapped open.  
  
Creak!  
  
I sat up.  
  
Creak!  
  
Someone was in my house! I got out of bed, put a bathrobe on and silently opened my door hoping it wouldn't creak like my old floor. I listened carefully, I could tell that they were over by the kitchen. I tiptoed over to the intruder.  
  
Then I took action, I was right be hind him so I ducked down and kicked his legs from under him. He and I got up at once. He took a defensive stance and I copied him, he was dressed in total black, he had a ski mask on, he was very skilled, and he was watching me closely.  
  
We circled around in a circle leaving five feet in between us. Soon I found that we were in my living room. He made the first move, he kicked me in the stomach sending me flying me into the wall, I bounced off and landed on the coffee table on my face, no one had hit me like that in years.  
  
I groaned, that had hurt and had kicked me with great force. I jumped up and kicked him in the chin, he almost lost his balance but he recovered very quickly. He came at me once again but this time I was prepared. He tried to kick me in my face but I grabbed his army boot and attempted to twist him to the ground, but, in doing so he kicked my in the face with one foot and landed on the other like a talented figure skater.  
  
I flipped over his head and pushed him into a wall. I had him pinned. I yanked off his ski mask wanting to identify him but what I saw made me gasp. He pushed himself way from the wall and did a back flip over my head and pinned me to the wall.  
  
"Matt! Your barcode! 334901687427!" I yelled out even though my face was squished to the side of the wall making my lips look like 'kissy fish' lips.  
  
I felt his body tensed. "Who are you?" he hissed, he pulled a switchblade to my throat.  
  
"I am X5-792, read *my* barcode. Only X5s' barcode start with '33'."  
  
He pulled my hair up (not as gently as I would have liked). "That does not prove anything!"  
  
"Listen I hate Lydecker as much as any of you, if not more than you can understand!" I yelled my voice filled with hate.  
  
He let go of me, "We are going to have a talk."  
  
"All right, my name is Geneva Monson, I was not with you other X5s because you were not to know of me."  
  
"What are you a Nomlie, or something?"  
  
"No. I knew my birth father and had my mother lived I would have known about her too, but she died and I was taken from C-section." Before he could say something I continued on, "I was made the old fashion way, not implanted."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I was thirteen when I escaped, Lydecker had become an alcoholic and handed command to a friend until he got out of rehab." I took a deep breath, "I soon became depressed and angry and then when I turned twelve I had received shots for hea-" I cleared my throat.  
  
"Well anyway one night I had a dream that Eva had come to me and showed me everything about the out side. Then, inspired by it I ran away, my being the fourteenth escapee."  
  
He just stood there staring at me "Then what happened?"  
  
"I kept running west until I got here and that had taken me only four months to hitch hike and run." I smiled, "When I first met a real kid he had asked me to give him his ball back and I didn't even know what a basketball was."  
  
We sat there for a minute in silence then my manners came to me; "Do you want some tea?" I asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I walked over and began to boil some water. "What brings you to my crib anyway?" I asked after a while.  
  
"Well not to many people have homes as nice as this one and I thought the people here wouldn't suspect a thing."  
  
I laughed, "So you tried to rip me off, little did you know there was an X5 here trying to get some sleep."  
  
He smiled, "Yeah something like that."  
  
I poured some water into two mugs and put one tea bag in each. I handed him his and began to sip on mine. We sat there in silence for about three minutes.  
  
"What would you prefer? Removing all your finger nails or going back to Manticore." Matt asked me.  
  
I knew my eyes darkened to a gray and I knew I looked really evil right then but I didn't care, "I would rather have my finger nails, toe nails, tongue, and eyes removed then be mummified *alive* than go back there."  
  
"Me too." He said softly.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
I looked up at the door; some one was knocking on my front door in the middle of the night, not good. Using hand signals, I instructed Matt to hide in the shadows until something happened.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
I turned the porch light on and opened up the front door.  
  
"Hi, Geneva, girl, is everything aiight?" a girl with green eyes and big bouncy red hair asked me. Her name was Ella.  
  
"Yeah, Ella, everything is aiight. I've been a busy girl tonight-"  
  
"You sure, I head screaming and pounding-"  
  
"Yes everything is good." Then toward my bedroom direction, "hold on Alex, I'll be there in a second, keep the bed warm for me."  
  
"Oh, girl, why didn't you say you had your home boy in here?" she started to turn red, "I'll just be leaving now and let you to get it on!"  
  
"Okay, bye-bye." I said shutting the door and once I knew she couldn't hear me I said, "sucker!"  
  
Matt came out of the shadows, wearing an amused expression on his face, "So. what were you and 'Alex' doing in your bedroom?" he asked, clearly rhetorically.  
  
I smiled, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"So, you knew your dad, what was his name?"  
  
"Donnald Lydecker." I said grimly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Matt)  
  
Holy shnit! She was 'Decker's blood! I didn't allow her to see my reaction instead I replied, "Decker was your dad?"  
  
"He's still alive isn't he? Then he *is* my dad like it or not." Her eyes had turned from a bright blue to a gray; "It explains it all doesn't it? He didn't want to show favoritism so he kept me a secret."  
  
"Why did he do this to you?" I asked her.  
  
"He and 'mom' agreed to it before I was born and they wanted me to be trained as a soldier so no exceptio...such as this lovely barcode." Geneva rubbed her hand on the back of her neck and continued on, "that's why I was still tortured, disciplined, and had experiments conducted on me."  
  
I didn't know if I was ninety percent disgusted, and ten percent shocked or ninety percent shocked and ten percent disgusted.  
  
Geneva lightened up a little, "I've always wondered what the other X5s were doing."  
  
"If you want I'll have Zack stop by the next time I see him." I offered her,  
  
"Sure."  
  
I looked at my watch, it was around three in the morning, "Hey, I'd better get going, maybe we could grab some grubbish one of these days?"  
  
"Sure, see ya." She held the door open for me; a white cat came strutting in the house. It was pure white except for the black smudges under it's eyes and on the back of it's neck, it looked like a barcode.  
  
Geneva picked it up. "This is Camouflage AKA Cam or Cammie, she doesn't like people allot. I think it's my cat DNA that draws her to me."  
  
"Can I pet her?" I asked her.  
  
"You can give it a shot."  
  
"Don't worry cats like me... too bad it's the dogs that hate me." I reached out to Camouflage, she stroked her head against my hand, and I petted her back.  
  
"Woah, look at that you do have a gift to cats." Geneva said with a smile on her face.  
  
I smiled, "Well it's all because of the DNA that revved me up and that allowed me to have a gift with all cats." I took my hand away from her; she meowed and looked at me with a look that said 'don't leave'. "Well I got to go." I said and walked out the door. Geneva closed it behind me, and I was off to go home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yet again, Hay25, thanks for replying. How'd you know Zack was going to show up? Well I guess that Matt said so is a good enough reason. But hey you'll find out on the next chapter but here's chappy six and you'll just have to deal until I see you or someone else has replied.sorry to do that but I like my reviews. Anyways I'll stop yapping and start posting.  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Six  
  
(2016)  
  
I fed Camouflage some milk and went over to the couch to sit down. I sighed. I wondered what I should do now that I couldn't go back to sleep so I went over to my refrigerator, opened up the freezer half and got an ice pack on the side of my face Matt had kicked. I walked over to the bathroom, then looked into the mirror. My heart dropped.  
  
"Man I hope this back eye heals." I said to no one.  
  
Camouflage jumped up onto the counter and brushed up against my hand. She meowed and looked up at me with big amber eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
She meowed again and jumped off the counter, I followed her. She led me over to the front door. I opened it. She looked out side then stepped out side sniffing around. Another meow. She looked up at me again, and then I got her clue.  
  
"He's gone, don't worry though he'll be back later." I told her and again she meowed at me, then strutted lazily back inside. I rolled my eyes.  
  
I walked over to my old beat up boom box, and put in an Enya CD in. It was the old 2000 track called 'A Day without Rain'. After I changed my cloths (blue faded jeans and a old black T-shirt with a picture of a marijuana leaf on it-get this straight: I don't smoke) I popped my neck and went to lie down on the couch. I pressed the ice pack onto my face and listened to her relaxing music.  
  
At about 7:00 someone knocked on my door. By that time I had cleaned up the mess Matt and I had made during our fight. I opened the door and there was Ella standing there with a bright smile on her face. She saw the side of my face and quite smiling.  
  
"What happened?" she asked me.  
  
"Nothing-"  
  
"What do you mean nothing!?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." I said starting to get annoyed from her questions. She knew I knew all the martial arts but she didn't know that I knew how to jump onto the roof of my house of how to dodge a speeding bullet without getting hit.  
  
"After Alex left some guy came in and tried to rip me off. But I stopped him, and don't worry, he was in worse condition than I'm in now; and in a few days I'll be all good and ready to go." I lied-or at least about the part were some 'guy' tried to rip me off-or hat least half of it.  
  
"Okay but really, you should go and see a doctor for a concussion or something."  
  
"Don't worry about it." I repeated.  
  
Ella walked in to have a seat, she looked around. "Wow, you cleaned the crib up pretty nicely."  
  
"Yeah, I work pretty quickly." I said distantly, you see Camouflage came out of my room and fluffed her fur up to look big when she saw that Ella was here.  
  
"Oh hold on Ella, Cammo wants to go outside." I walked over, picked her up and carried her over to the door. I opened it and she strolled out. I turned back to Ella.  
  
"Dam, girl, how the he** do you know what that cat wants? Especially when she hates everyone but you?"  
  
I smiled, "not true, she likes one other person. Besides I bet ya it's some kind of genetic gene thing or something." I said with a shrug.  
  
"Who? 'Cause if it aint' the Cat in the hat I'm gonna have to show it a thing or two."  
  
I laughed, "No one is touching my little baby." I thought a second then added, "Cause suga', I bring a new meaning to the term 'cat fight'." She laughed, adding a few snorts here and there.  
  
"Hey, you wanna come and grab a bite to eat then we can go over by the river and just hang out?"  
  
"Yeah okay, let me get my bike out of the garage." I said grabbing my keys and my leather jacket, and went out to the garage. I took the bike cover off and opened the garage door. I heard her lock the door, close it and run next door to her home. I rolled my ZX-6 outside. I walked over to the garage door and pulled it down, then locked it up. I walked over to the front door with, grabbed my pen and paper, and wrote:  
  
'I'm down at the river by Penn Road'.  
  
Just in case someone wanted to stop by to talk to me.  
  
I saw Ella roll out around the corner on her florescent green Kawasaki 350. I walked over to my ride, straddled it, put the key in and let her roar to life.  
  
Ella pulled away from the curb and I followed her down 11th street. We passed Kincad Street and road down to a small store called 'Lincoln Grocery'. When all was clear we turned left and road down Lincoln hill. Ella and I stopped at the end of the hill and waited for the red light to turn green. Once it did I road right under the bridge and went straight until the first vandalized stop sign then we turned left and stopped in front of a small café.  
  
I parked, turned it off and walked inside closely followed by Ella. I swear every guy turned to look up at the "hot super model girls" entering the room-despite my horrific wounds on my face. I winked at one and I would have sworn that this forty-year old man almost fell out of his seat. I held in the giggles.  
  
I went up to the counter guy. "Yeah... Hello? Ah I'd like two BLTs." For some reason kept on looking down at my chest rather than my face. I hated it when guys remind me that I was perfect in every way possible.  
  
"Huh? Oh here you are." He said handing me two BLTs but even though I was sitting there with change in my hand rubbing it in his face, he still wouldn't look at *me* rather than my breasts long enough to realize I hadn't paid yet. Fed up I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him so close to my face he didn't have enough room to glance at my "distractions".  
  
I looked him deep in his eyes, "Do you want your money or am I gonna end up as a wanted criminal for stealing a sandwich?" I said purposefully sending off the certain vibe that said 'don't mess with me'.  
  
"N-n-No. Your total is 4.50, have a nice day."  
  
"You too." I handed him the money and walked over to an empty table. I handed Ella her sandwich and began to eat.  
  
"So how was it last night?" she asked talking a big bite.  
  
"Well that is none of your business." I said wanting to avoid the "Matt" conversation she didn't know about. She didn't force me to say anything. Instead she started on why the government was such a 'screw over'.  
  
After our breakfast (she had finished the government topic) we road off toward the river, the part of it by Penn Road. We were cruising at about five miles per hour on an old gravel road. At the end of it right before an old 'Potato Company' we went left and continued on.  
  
People had used to go fishing here before the pulse, but now there were old trucks and fishing stuff no one used any more. I took my bike off onto another trail that was meant for walking but I ignored the signs that were posted to several trees. There was a small cabin or something at the end missing a wall, I went right on in and parked there. Ella parked beside me.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked taking off her helmet.  
  
"About every weekend I come here and I found an old rusty go-cart, and because I'm a mechanic I fixed it to look all pretty." I explained, walking into another room.  
  
The room I was in contained my go-cart. It had a fresh coat of paint (red) with finish. Using my super strength I grabbed onto the flip cage and wheeled it out of the door-less doorframe. Ella had found her way out of the cabin and was waiting for me.  
  
"Wow." Was all Ella said.  
  
I had arranged the size of it so it could fit two overly grown adults in it. The pedals were further away from the seat so I could fit my long legs into it without getting cramps. The seats could move back or forth to fit the person's length; I had also added extra padding in the seats.  
  
"Common in let's take it for a test drive!" I invited her. Almost immediately she got in and buckled her seat belt.  
  
"You did a good job on it." She said through her helmet  
  
"Thanks...you should have seen the condition it was in when I found it." I put the key in and listened to it talk to me, (it sounded like a chain saw) before I hit the gas.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
We went forward like a bullet. I road down the trail and when I reached the end I started to hit all the mud puddles from the last rain.  
  
"HOLY FOCKING SHEEP SHNIT!" Ella yelled when I went through a particularly deep and cold puddle. I swiftly turned the wheel and went up the dike, and when I got to the top I turned down toward the river.  
  
CRASH! I flipped the go-cart!  
  
"AHHHH!" Ella screamed.  
  
"OH SHNIT!" I yelled as she screamed. 'Oops.' I thought as we came to a stop. We were upside down. "You okay?" I asked propped up on one of my hands, with the other I was unbuckling myself.  
  
She nodded, "Am I still alive?"  
  
I laughed, "Yeah, I wouldn't let you die. Common get out." I flipped myself up right again. "You need some help?"  
  
She nodded, "Uh-huh." It was more of a squeak then her voice.  
  
I unbuckled her and carefully helped her up. She got out and stood up. "You sure you don' have brain damage...well any wayz that was one H*ll of a ride!" she yelled out.  
  
I laughed, and flipped the cart over.  
  
"Woah someone eats their spinach." Ella said very surprised that I could lift so much weight.  
  
"I work out remember?" I said quickly covering up my mistake. I climbed in the go-cart once more. "You gonna get in or what?" I asked. Ella hesitated before she climbed in.  
  
"But this time try not to flip it."  
  
"Deal." I said and started to roll through the puddles once more.  
  
A little bit later a big seaplane swooped down by us to land on the river. I followed it with my gaze; Ella had looked too. When I looked in front of me I slammed on the brakes. Ella would have flown through the window if it weren't for her seat belt-and had there been a window for her to fly through.  
  
Ella breathed deeply. I got out, "Matt, gosh don't scare me like that!" that's when I saw the tall blonde guy standing right beside him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you, Alexandra Bruderlin, your words made me do a little happy dance.literally. I was listening to Busta Rymes and I just started dancing.it was wild considering I don't like to dance. Anyways thanks for the encouraging words and for taking you time to reply you shall get the next postie. LOL.I swear one would think I live here and that I live to post.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Seven  
  
"Hi, Geneva." Matt smiled, "This is the man you wanted to see, Zackey-boy himself. Zack this is the sweetie her self, Geneva." Matt started to laugh at Zack's expression. Anyone could tell that Zack didn't enjoy being called Zackey-boy.  
  
"Hi," I held out my hand. He shook it trying to be polite; he had a firm grip.  
  
"Hi," he looked over my shoulder at Ella. He didn't trust me and if he was going to talk to me he wanted her gone.  
  
I walked over to Ella, "Hey, do you think you can get the go-cart into the cabin; I think I heard a bug in it." I lied, she knew I lied but she could tell this was important, so she didn't protest.  
  
Matt and Zack were patiently waiting for me. In the background I heard Ella scoot over to the drivers seat and drive away.  
  
"You claim to be an X5?" Zack said finally breaking an odd silence.  
  
"I am." I showed him my barcode.  
  
"That only proves that you have a tattoo to imitate an X5."  
  
"Zack, what do I have to do to prove to you I am an X5? I can do everything you can."  
  
"Why do you want to prove you're an X5? Everyone of us has tried to forget about it."  
  
I took in a deep breath, "Zack, Matt, how would you feel if you were the only one? The only one, other than Manticore personnel, to watch out after? No family. No friends."  
  
"We would have gone crazy. Especially, you, Zack." Matt answered  
  
"Exactly. I went crazy there being kept a secret from others like me. For thirteen years, I had steadily become a metal zombie. For five years I was being told that you escapees were traitors. Nomilies. Spies. The enemy. But I knew better, I knew you had just wanted what I had always wanted: freedom." I said strongly, I was my own leader, I had to stay strong.  
  
Zack began to shake his head, "No. Matt don't go near her she's the enemy, she works for Manticore." He started to back away.  
  
"Zack if that was true I would have Lydecker's men in here by now or at least have us surrounded."  
  
Matt nodded at what I said, "Yeah, she's right, Zack. Give her a break, or a test to prove she's an X5."  
  
"Fine, see the tree with the target on it painted in orange? I want you to get up there."  
  
I looked, "Yeah okay." The first tree limb was only up nine feet up. I quickly stretched my muscles and popped anything that might pop in mid- jump. I ran top speed (we were about five hundred feet away from it) and three feet away I jumped. My jump was a perfect success, I had landed perfectly balanced and with good posture. I jumped down.  
  
Matt ran over. "You have to tell me what he says from this distance. With your back turned." He said.  
  
"Fair enough." I said almost happily. I turned.  
  
"Mind over matter...ignore all pain, mental or physical...when one is to interrogate another, the simplest forms of torture is effective. Breaking each bone in each finger, or getting hold of a loved person and beat on it (burns, broken bones, cuts, bruises.) are acceptable"  
  
I repeated to Zack what he said. He ran over here with a small smile on his face. "Welcome X5-792 or Geneva, little sister."  
  
I smiled greatly, "Thanks, but Geneva will do. But if you want you may address me as 'little sister'."  
  
He nodded, "What ever you like, here's the contact number..." he gave it and I easily memorized it. "You call it if you're in trouble that you can't get out of."  
  
"Okay, thank you." I sincerely meant that 'thank you'.  
  
"Okay, I have to go now, I had just come to check up on Matt, I should be close to Olympia by now." He said getting serious again.  
  
"Okay, thanks. See ya."  
  
"Bye-bye Zackey-boy."  
  
"Bye, and I would appreciate it if you would deceit to call me 'Zackey- boy',"  
  
"Okey-dokey, Zack-man." Matt replied.  
  
I laughed at them both.  
  
Zack just shook his head and continued to walk on away from us.  
  
Matt laughed at his response.  
  
"I worry about him." Matt spoke out suddenly after Zack was way out of range of hearing.  
  
I looked up at him "You think he's going to get killed because of one of us."  
  
He nodded then looked at me "This morning I had a vision that he shot himself in the head to save one of us. I didn't get so see who though."  
  
"It's okay, what happens, happens, besides it was only a vision and if he were to kill himself he'd want us to keep them safe. Right?" I comforted him.  
  
"Yeah, if he killed himself he'd have done it for a good cause." We didn't say anything for a minute but after that minute was over he suddenly said, "I have to go now, I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, see ya." I said and he went his way and I went back down the trail to meet up with Ella. I walked up to the go-cart and rested on the flip cage.  
  
"Was that Alex?" she asked me  
  
"No, they're my brothers, Zack and Matt. We had family business to talk about." Oh so very suddenly I began to get the shakes 'no not now' I thought "Ella can you go get Matt?" I said through a clenched jaw.  
  
"Okay, why?"  
  
"Just go! Hurry!" I said too forcefully.  
  
Ella ran into the cabin, got on her Ninja and road on out riding on the back tire. She got down on both of them about thirty feet away. I fell to the ground going into a serious seizure and landed flat on my ass.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*  
  
Matt  
  
I was just getting down by the Potato shop when a girl on a Kawasaki pulled to a stop right behind me. I stopped to see who it was. At first I thought it was Geneva but that was before I saw the bright red hair.  
  
"Get on, Geneva wants you." She said with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
I climbed on the back, "What happened?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know she's like having some sort of seizure or something and she asked for you. By the way, my name's Ella." She said.  
  
"My name's Matt. What a nice way to meet huh?" I asked her.  
  
She laughed nervously.  
  
She drove back on down to the river and went down a trail were Geneva had gone down. We pulled to a stop and there she was propped up by the go-cart.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*  
  
Geneva  
  
"It's about time!" I said trying not to bite my tongue. Matt jumped off and immediately started to search through his black leather jacket. Finally he found what he was searching what he was looking for and pulled out a bottle labeled 'Tylenol'.  
  
"Tryptophan." He explained. I took it in about three giant gulps.  
  
"I have Tryptophan at home and I always have turkey or something in there just in case." I told him still shaking.  
  
He put a comforting arm around my shoulder. "Just relax, it's gonna be okay." He said in a barely audible voice.  
  
"I used to get this bitch at Manticore, and Lydecker would just sit there and be the jack ass he is. But he never had me dissected either." I told him so quiet that Ella wouldn't be ably to hear me.  
  
"Jack was either sent to the Nomilies because of seizures or dissected on." He replied starting to rock back and forth.  
  
My shacking had slowed down when Ella asked, "Is she going to okay?"  
  
Matt nodded, "Yeah she'll be fine."  
  
That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep in Matt's arms.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*  
  
So, how'd I do peeps? Reviewers make a good writer happy!! LOL. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Eight  
  
I woke up covered in a soft blanket. I looked around.  
  
"Whoa, just relax." Matt said as he saw me sitting up. He walked over with a glass of water. Ella wasn't far behind him.  
  
"Dam, girl, you scared me shitless." Ella said handing me a glass of water.  
  
I took it and started to drink away. When the glass was empty I sighed. I finally looked around, it was dark outside, and there was a fire build in the fireplace. The rest of the house looked like a cabin that came out of an old magazine advertising a skiing trip, it was very large and very comfortable.  
  
"This is your house?" I asked Matt.  
  
He smiled warmly, "Yep, I live up on Hill Top in the trees away from all the other houses."  
  
"I have to get home to feed Cammo. What time is it anyway?" I attempted to sit up but I had trouble. Matt helped me sit up. God, I hated it when I felt vulnerable.  
  
"It's just after midnight. Common." He picked me up, one arm supporting my head the other supporting my knees. The blanket slid off my body.  
  
"I can walk on my own." I said with a smile.  
  
"Oh can you?" he smiled back.  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
We were already out side and were on the stairs. "Okay you may walk." He set me down and immediately I collapsed against the railing.  
  
With a small thud I sat down on my butt. I crossed my arms. "Okay maybe I can't right now but, what are you doing just standing around? Pick me up!" he smiled and got me up again.  
  
Ella opened the car door for him and he got me seated in the passenger's seat of his green SUV-which was probably stolen. He slammed the door shut. I buckled up.  
  
With two slammed doors Ella and Matt were in and ready to cruise. "Where's our rides?" I asked Matt.  
  
Matt replied with a motion to the back. I looked back there. And there they were, they didn't have a lot of room but the seat was moved forward so that they had way more space than they had before hand.  
  
I unrolled the window once we were moving. Even though it was late at night I always had to be in the open air; it always helped me think clearly.  
  
Matt turned on the radio, a song that was on I had heard a million times called 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train.  
  
"Now that she's back in the atmosphere with drops of Jupiter in her hair.  
  
She acts like summer and walks like rain reminds me that there's a time to change.  
  
Since the return from her stay on the moon; she listens like spring and she talks like June." The song sang out with me singing along very quietly.  
  
After the song ended I found my self around 27th Street. The song changed, one that used to be big back before the pulse by N'Sync called 'Pop'. I started to dance in my seat while Matt and Ella looked at me like I was having a mental break down.  
  
"What?" I asked looking at the both of them.  
  
"Nothing." The both said at the same time.  
  
I rolled my eyes and continued to dance. Wen the song ended I was very disappointed at what came on next; it was one called something like 'Be my Mate' or something by Right Said Fred Ella and I looked at each other and we both started to sing in deepened voices.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt; too sexy for my shirt; too sexy yeah it hurts."  
  
Everyone busted up laughing. When we pulled up to my house my "airplane song" was on. My "airplane song" was also known as 'I am Like a Bird' by Nelly Fertado. Matt popped the trunk and got our bikes out. Ella drove off wearing her helmet.  
  
Matt helped me out of the car and when I looked over into a bush I saw Camouflage looking out to see who was with me. When she saw it was Matt she rushed out and as he was carrying me she and he walked side by side.  
  
When we got to my front door I handed him the keys and he opened it walked over to the couch and set me there. Camouflage went over to the kitchen and started to scratch on the refrigerator. Matt had gone out to get my Ninja. I tried to stand up; I helped myself by holding onto the wall for support. I had succeeded. Stumbling on my own two feet I walked over to the refrigerator opened it up and got a bowl of milk out for Camouflage.  
  
Matt walked in and found me petting Camouflage. "You need anything else before I leave? Your bikes all locked up; covered up and everything."  
  
"Thank you for helping me out today, and no, you're free to go."  
  
"No problem, see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Then just like that he was gone. I looked at my clock. It was only twelve fifteen. I went over to the cupboard and grabbed two packages of Top Ramen (Cajun Chicken). I grabbed a clean pot and began to boil some water; I set the timer for five minutes. I jumped onto the counter and sat down on it.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Now what? I groaned and jumped off the counter. I stumbled over to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Can I come in?" Ella asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She walked in and sat down, but before she could say anything I said something first, "I'm okay and no I don't want any help."  
  
She smiled "how'd you know that's what I was going to ask?"  
  
"I've gotten quite a few 'are you Okays' lately."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Two Days Later)  
  
Lydecker  
  
A newspaper suddenly slapped down onto my desk. I looked up.  
  
"Sir I think you should read this." An informative officer said.  
  
I looked back down at the newspaper. 'Girl that can jump ten feet into the air.' Right under the headlines was a picture of a beautiful girl in mid jump; she was aiming for a branch about ten feet up. I read on:  
  
"Yesterday, a local man that was on his way back from photographing fishing pictures had seen a girl running faster than a speeding bullet he thought that, that picture would deserve first prize place in a contest for odd pictures. What he didn't know was that this girl could not only run supper fast but could jump super high.  
  
"I was coming up from the river and saw her start running and she soon got to be so fast I had to take a picture to see how it would turn out, it turns out that I got her in mid jump." Quotes the photographer, "There was two men with her, they had weird tattoos on the back of their necks..."  
  
I stopped reading, down in the corner of the article there were two close ups of two barcodes. I quickly identified them as X5-559 and X5-427. I took in a deep breath.  
  
"Sir, do we go get them?" the officer said.  
  
"Yes, I want them all alive. You have my permission to use Tazers. You will get them, that is a direct order. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
The officer saluted me then left. I had to get them back. When Geneva ran away the head bosses had almost shut Manticore, but I had bagged them for an extension in experiments. We had just started with the training of the X6s and we were creating the X7 series.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Thank you, lil-DA and Alexandria Bruderlin, I hope you like this last post and as soon as I see some reviews I'll post more. The next post has to do with Ella, Matt, and Geneva running away to a little town called Anacortes. Kind of kewl. So anyways you have like twenty more posts to worry about before I have to write more so I'm just coasting my way through the fic.  
  
Anywho the main thing of this little authors note is post more and I think I just remembered that I haven't given you guys a disclaimer. Don't own DA. I created the characters Matt, Ella, and Geneva, and later on Conan is mine too. It all belongs to James Cameron and Charles Eglee. Oh and uh the "powers" Matt and Geneva have is also property of C/E.same goes with the state of Seattle and the Pulse. Got it? Good. 


	9. Chapter 9

DaGuRL923: You think this is good? Just wait until later on.  
  
Alexandra Bruderlin: I'm glad I could make your day better.anyway here's the next post.  
  
All: I hope you like what I've done with the fic so far but this is just the beginning! : ) BTW, where I used to post this I wasn't allowed to post swear words so sometimes shit might be shnit or a letter substituted with a '*' so just figure it out. Kay...onto the story!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Nine  
  
(Geneva)  
  
As I looked at the front page of the Skagit Valley Herald I felt fear start to get hold of me. Shit. Lydecker would be on his way over in a matter of days that meant I had to get Matt and myself out of here.  
  
I rushed to the main office of my job's work facility. My boss was, luckily, in there. "Hi, excuse me, Mr. Bare, but I have to run to the eastern coast for some family business. My mother died. And I'd appreciate about a month off." I said turning on my flirting tone of voice and adding a hint of flirt in my body movement.  
  
"Ummm, okay just can you wait till tomorrow?" Mr. Bare said with not one hint of hesitation.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Bare. I have to get to work now okay?" I threw in a wink.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I jogged out of the office. **Stupid horny man, you should stop thinking with your pants. ** I thought with a roll of my eyes. Continuing to jog, I passed the crapped out Aztec on the lift that I was working on and ran to the phone.  
  
I dialed in a number. It was voice mail that answered; it was just a beep. "Zack, I don't need any help of anything but we were caught on camera." I looked to see if I was out of human hearing range; I was "They got our barcodes and everything I'm on the move I'll make Matt come with me. If I get caught at least I won't be alone. We'll be in a small town called Anacortes. See ya."  
  
I slammed the receiver down and thought about getting back to work on the Aztec. Nothing distracts the mind more than work. I walked to the car armed with nothing but a few tools and myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once it was nine o' clock I stripped the jumpsuit off and jumped onto my ride. At first I headed towards my home but then went straight to Matt's house. Thankfully he was there.  
  
I slammed to a stop and practically flew off, but I didn't care; all I cared about was keeping away from Lydecker. When I got to the door it opened before I even got the chance to knock.  
  
"It time to move out?" Matt said reading the panic on my face.  
  
"Yes, saw the news paper, huh?"  
  
"Yep, I have to get some stuff."  
  
"Okay I have to go and pack. See ya."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I dashed off using my superior speed to help me get to my cycle. As I was riding I hesitated to push a little red button on the left handle bar; I had installed it for my own personal reasons. 'Oh what the hell' I thought and pushed it.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
I sped off going at a high speed of two hundred miles an hour. If I didn't have my cat-like reflexes I would have easily crashed into one of the other cars on the road.  
  
Making record time I reached my house in a little over a minute. I dashed inside and hooked my trailer onto the back of my bike. In a blink of an eye I had gotten all the clothes together and had gotten Camouflage's cat carrier.  
  
I heard cautious footsteps on my concrete porch. I froze and listened for a gun being readied or the sound of twenty pairs of boots.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Geneva it's me!"  
  
I breathed freely. Ella. I winced...she was going to ask questions. She always reads the paper and she always bugs me about anything "strange" that happens to me.  
  
"Open up please I saw you in there."  
  
I caved in. **Well now it's my moment of weakness.** I vaguely thought. I opened the door wide to let her know she could come in. She did so, gratefully.  
  
"Geneva how...what...where did you learn to jump that high?"  
  
"Ummm...I-I can't tell you. You'd think me of something non-human." I straightened my posture, standing straight and tall. Have I mentioned that Lydecker and Manticore really sucks a dead cows butt? Sometimes Lydecker was so heartless for what he did to us that I almost scare myself for thinking of ways to hurt him for the terrible things he did-does.  
  
"No I won't. You're my best friend. I can handle anything you dish out." She said firmly but softly.  
  
"Do you really want to know? If I tell you, you will be in danger, my dad would kill you. No hesitation what so ever to pop a cap in your as$."  
  
"You're my best friend and I'll do anything for you. If it helped you out I would take a pullet for you."  
  
"You won't believe me even if I did tell you."  
  
"Yes I will. Please, I'm worried about you."  
  
I sighed and thought about the consequences of my actions. Ella might get killed if Lydecker suspected her. Lydecker could get his greasy hands on the original film and see the tire tracks that our Kawasaki's left. Either way I had to get her out of Mount Vernon.  
  
"Okay, I have no choice anyway. Okay here it goes, I was created from a branch of the government. That specific branch is very bad and evil; they made a genetic lab called Manticore. That's where they paid young women to go through genetic engineering. What they did was throw some cat DNA, Shark DNA, and other creatures into our blood stream and what not.  
  
"Manticore's scientists made us so fast we could out run a bullet, we were so smart by age nine that we already knew more than college graduates, and we were stronger than gorillas. We have telescopic vision/night vision, I can hear a mouse fart, we can jump up fifteen feet in the air, and we can hold our breaths for an average of four minutes. We also have photographic memories, superior mental processing skills, and we have the ability to heal quicker than the average human," I took a deep breath and continued on. Ella continued to stare at me.  
  
"We were trained to kill in every form of killing there is. Assassination; I know how to put together and take apart a COLT M-4 CARBON ASSAULT RIFLE in less then ten seconds. Murder; I can snap someone's neck with my thumb and index finger. I can drowned them, chock them, poison them, and beat the living shit out of them. Hand to Hand Combat; I know defense, and offense in every form ever created, he** I could be a Samurai if I wanted to. Escape and Evade; if I can get out of a maximum security lab I can get out of Alcatrez (if it was still operational) and I can stay out of the way of the fool who dares to try to get me back. Speaking of E and E we have to get out of here. You are in danger of Lydecker."  
  
Ella just stood there and let her jaw rest on the floor. "When you told me that stuff, you said 'we' a lot. Who's 'we'?"  
  
"After Manticore was up for a few years, they had made several series of soldiers, X1s, X2s, X3s, X4s, and, us, the X5s. the X series one through four were something called Nomilies, soldiers that went bad. Each time the scientists had put too much in at once or something like that; well any ways, only four out of thirty from each class were saved, the rest were destroyed. You remember how I said that they paid the mothers to go through jean therapy? Well my mom wanted for me to be advanced and volunteered. My dad agreed; my dad's name is Donald Lydecker. I was kept a secret from the other X5s, I was trained and tortured separately and secretively."  
  
"How am I supposed to believe you?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
I turned around and lifted up my hair away from my neck, "This barcode is etched into my DNA. It will not go away; trust me a month after I go to the tattoo parlor to remove it, it goes away for a month before it comes back." I turned to face her once more.  
  
"That doesn't **Prove** any thing though...you could have gotten that yesterday."  
  
I took a deep breath and let it all out. "Don't make me prove it." Before I could continue on she interrupted.  
  
"Let's go out tonight...you'll be able to prove it then." She and I were both getting a little angry.  
  
"Fine. But start packing; Lydecker will be here after the both of us." I put a shit load of emphasis on 'will'.  
  
Ella nodded, got up and left not saying anything. She was going to be a pain in the butt. I shook my head and continued on packing. I grabbed all my spy and burglary equipment. I threw in my camouflage clothes and paint I kept around just in case. I packed a few pairs of clothes but left the rest to make it seem like I was still there.  
  
I continued to pack the important stuff like; CDs, Tapes, books, my CD player, five bottles of Tryptophan, non-perishable food, cat food, money, two tents, and bathroom materials.  
  
Okay that's it I so totally needed to relax. Time for some party music. I went through all the CDs and came up with one. I had made a CD that had multiple variations of oldies. The song I was after was called 'Uh-Oh we're in Trouble' by a group called 'Shampoo'.  
  
When the song came on I started to nod my head to the beat and soon I was bouncing off full of dancing energy. In the middle of the song I heard a song over the loud music. It was the sound of helicopter blades. 'Oh shit!' I thought.  
  
I ran out side to see if it was Manticore. Flying from the west came, a red and white helicopter. I breathed a sigh. It was one of hospital's choppers. I walked inside returning to my music. When the "shampoo song" was over I turned it to a song called Bouncing off the Ceiling, by A Teens.  
  
After that song was over I decided to go to a place of mine; the other X5s would have called it a 'High Place'. It was a place were I could go to think freely.  
  
Every time I tell Ella I'm going to the water tower (my High Place) I laugh. There was a guy from the 90s named Jeff Foxworthey; and I quote: If you find your self climbing to the top of the water tower in the middle of the night to defend your sister's honor...you might be a redneck. I love Jeff Foxwothey's CD "You Might Be A Redneck" Okay, moving on...I decided to go up to the water tower just to think.  
  
The sun was just setting and looking out at the sun's bright pink rays gave me a sense of confidence. From up there I could see the city's center where the old quart house was, I could see the Skagit river, the bridge, Scott's Books store, the park, and several other buildings and homes.  
  
As the sun sank lower into the horizon I watched as porch lights and street lamps were turned on. The longer I stayed up there the more I realized that I needed to get a disguise and try and throw 'Decker off. My latest paycheck was going down the drain for hair dye.  
  
When the sun had been down for at the least an hour I climbed down off the water tower and headed off towards home. When I drove up to my house Ella was waiting for me in my very large front yard.  
  
She was sitting on her bike. I drove up beside her. "Did you pack?" I asked over my bike's engine.  
  
"Yes, let's go...it won't take too long." she gunned the engine alive and rolled off with me closely following. We road down Lincoln hill and past the other side of the town. She took me to a certain part of the river. Here the undertow was very strong.  
  
Ella and I got off and stood there a moment. "What are we doing here?" I asked her.  
  
"You are going to go under and stay under as long as you can."  
  
"You're joking right? I'm not sure if I can over come the undertow."  
  
"Are you afraid? Besides I have rope here." Ella pulled out a rope that had a small weight to guide the rope to the bottom if I needed it.  
  
"No, I am not afraid." I took my shoes and socks off followed by my leather jacket.  
  
I dove off the dike and ended up way out in the middle of the river. "See you in four or five minutes." I said before diving deep down. The undertow pulled me down. When that happened I immediately regretted it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Ten  
  
When I was down there for about two minutes and thirty I tried to swim up to the top. I was unsuccessful. I tried all forms of swimming even the dog paddle, but nothing worked I would struggle up till I reached a certain point then I would be pulled under.  
  
I kept a cool mind and tried not to panic. I looked around for something I could use. Down at the bottom of the water I saw two semi large rocks. I dove deep down picked them up and began to smash the two together as hard as I could. I hoped that the noise they made would signal Ella to drop the rope.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
I moved out of the way barely avoiding a clank to the head. Desperately I grabbed the rope and began to pull myself up. When I reached the layer that was hard to go past I shut my eyes and pulled using all my strength.  
  
At last I broke the surface. Nice hot air hit my skin. Yes, I know it was no more that sixty degrees out and it was in the middle of the night but, still, the river had some flour (Glacier fragments) in it making the air outside a lot warmer than it really was.  
  
"That better be all I have to show you." I called up to her. I climbed out and when I was on the shore I jumped up beside Ella.  
  
"Sorry, but no I want you to do something recklessly scary. You can pick it out your self."  
  
"Right now the only recklessly scary thing I can think about would be to wait here for Lydecker to cage me up and make me into a mindless drone. And there's no way in he** I'm waiting for him to come and reprogram me." I said. My voice was like ice, and I think I scared her a little.  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
"How long was I under there total?" I asked lightening my tone up a bit.  
  
"Four minutes and thirty." She paused, "so, who is Matt and Zack, really?"  
  
"Matt is X5-427, Zack is X5-559 and I am X5-792. Zack is the CO of the other thirteen escapees."  
  
"Okay I want you to read something for me from here. Over on that huge cedar tree it says something. What does it say?"  
  
I enhanced my vision so I could see that far. The cedar tree was about fifty feet away and was in the shadows. Engraved in a heart was "For a little love call 1-900-MIX-A-LOT. And kick them nasty thoughts."  
  
I started to giggle. "For a little love call 1-900-MIX-A-LOT. And kick them nasty thoughts?" I repeated to Ella but this time I just had to add on, "Oh my god Beckey; look at her butt it is so big. Uh, she looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends, but who understands those rap guys?"  
  
Ella looked at me with a look that clearly said, "what". "Do you know all the pre-pulse songs?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
All she did was roll her eyes. I wandered over to the Ninja's trailer and went through all the clothes I had in there. I came up with my black robbery suit. Oh well. It was either that, my camouflage outfit, or my wet clothes.  
  
"Let's go. We have a big day tomorrow." I said putting my shoes and socks on. Ella nodded, threw her helmet on her head and straddled the seat. I just got on my ride and I lead the way up to our homes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day seemed to take forever; and it didn't help one bit when I couldn't sleep that night (due to the feline in me). So when I drug myself into work the next day I was constantly nervous and always looking over my back.  
  
"Geneva?"  
  
"Oh...yes sir?" I jerked back into reality.  
  
"Are you okay; you've been a little jumpy today?" Mr. Bare asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes. Something bad happened a little bit ago..."  
  
"Do you want to cut the day short and then fly over to your mom's funeral?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Sure. Go ahead; I'll have Don fill in for you."  
  
"I bet he'd love me for that now. Thank you." I ran over to my crotch- rocket, got on and as I drove away I yelled, "Bye!" in the wind.  
  
I switched the little red button and go home as soon as possible. When I got there I quickly found Camouflage and got her in her cat carrier, then hooked my trailer onto my bike and went to Ella's house. Ella was already waiting for me. Matt drove up after a minute of us waiting.  
  
"Let's go." Matt tossed me a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Yeah." I switched on and clipped it to the collar of jacket.  
  
Matt pulled of and Ella and I followed him. Right as we were going down Lincoln hill we saw about ten Hummers turn down my street.  
  
"That was Manticore back there. Did you see them?" I spoke into the radios.  
  
"Yeah. They came over the Cascade Mountains yesterday-or so my source says." Matt replied.  
  
We drove past old car dealerships and a place that used to sell beauty bark. We followed that road for quite a while, but maybe twenty minutes later we turned left onto highway twenty. After five minutes we reached a very large bridge parallel to an identical one about twenty feet away from the one we were going on.  
  
The two bridges that were side by side had been named something that fit them perfectly. The name they had was 'The Twin Bridges'. It was kind of funny; I had absolutely no idea why I found it so amusing but I did. The land we were entering was on an Indian reservation. I was planning on camping at a camp ground around Deception Pass. The campground was really close to Cranberry Lake.  
  
Once we found our way to the giant green bridge that allowed us to go from one part of Fidalgo Island to an other we saw quiet a bit of people out looking out at the Puget Sound. Most of the people looked as though they were quite financially comfortable. I just couldn't resist the temptation.  
  
"Jump! I dare you!" I yelled as I zoomed by the bewildered people.  
  
Ella began to bark and yell; "Will you be my friend! I need more friends!" I laughed and continued to yell stuff out at the innocent people.  
  
When we left the bridge I was slightly disappointed; I really liked to yell at the public. Yet I still put that behind my back and continued to cruse on leading Matt and Ella.  
  
About half an hour after the wonderful interrogation of the people I turned and lowed down because we were finally at our destination. I pulled over into a small ditch and let the engine idle.  
  
"Is this where we're staying?" Ella asked looking disgustedly at the trees and grass.  
  
"Quit being a city girl. When we were little all we had was the fence, the labs, and the forest so close but yet too far to grasp."  
  
Ella didn't say anything after that.  
  
"Let's try to get a spot by the bathrooms, but somewhere close to the lake." I said starting to ride off, but some rich camper pulled out in front of me. I stopped immediately. "Hey! Watch out there buddy!" I yelled.  
  
The driver stuck his head out of the window. He was about twenty-seven maybe more. He had brownish blonde hair that was spiked up; he had blue eyes. "Sorry, I didn't see you; are you all right?" He yelled back.  
  
"Yes, but I'd appreciate it if we talked a little less and moved a little more!"  
  
"Right. Sorry!" he yelled and moved it out of our way.  
  
I moved out and started to look around the campgrounds. About half way through, I hear Matt on the radio.  
  
"I found one. It's good sized and it's close to both the bathrooms and the lake."  
  
"What's the camp site number?" I asked into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Thirty-four."  
  
"Kay," then to Ella "Common, he found one."  
  
Matt had decided it would be best if we were to split up; Ella stayed with me. Ella and I were around campsite number fifty, so we had to find our way around. When we got there, Matt was all ready unloading the back of his car.  
  
Matt's description of the campsite was very accurate. It was large enough to fit four tents in it, plus all our vehicles. The crappers were across the road, and the lake wasn't even three minutes away.  
  
Matt, Ella and I began to put up out tents in silence. Camouflage meowed for me when I was done with the first tent. I walked over to the trailer, got her carrier and put her in the tent I was going to use. Quickly I let her free and closed the tent door at the same time.  
  
"Sorry, girl but you like to get around." I said to my poor little baby.  
  
I began to work on the second tent I brought. This one was way bigger. I couldn't even reach the top standing on the ground. This one was for my ride; where no one could see it, thus no one would steel it or touch it for that matter.  
  
When we were done getting everything set up a camper pulled up in the neighboring campsite. It was that bonehead who almost hit me. It really figures, doesn't it?  
  
"Hi, look at that. It looks like we're going to be neighbors for a while. Doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes. It does." I smiled sweetly but I didn't mean it.  
  
Bonehead decided to leave it at that and went into the camper his Dodge was carrying. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Let's go swimming. I hope you brought a swimming suite." Ella said.  
  
"No problem here I knew we were going to go get wet." I said.  
  
"Let's change and meet each other down there."  
  
Matt and I nodded and headed into our tents. I heard Ella get into her tent too.  
  
Now came the hard part; deciding on what swimming suite to wear. I had a blue, two piece with ocean waves on it or I had a butt ugly florescent green one piece. I didn't really enjoy being that exposed but there was no way in he** I was going to be caught alive in that horrible green. So I decided on the two piece.  
  
Before I got out of the tent I heard Matt get out from changing and run down to the lake. I put my hand on the zipper ready to get out but paused, grabbed a towel, rapped it around me, and stepped out.  
  
Almost at the same time Ella came out in a black one piece. "Why'd I have to bring the retarded suite?" I muttered.  
  
Awwww, it aint that bad." Ella tried to comfort me. She wasn't that successful.  
  
"You don't have your swimming suite ridding up you're a$$ crack!" I hissed. I went back into my tent and grabbed a pair if jean shorts. I put them on and (with the towel still tightly around me) ran down to the lake.  
  
The lake was empty except for the occasional duck and Matt. Fifteen feet away from me I saw a huge hanging fifteen feet above the water. I ran over to it, once I was on it I didn't stop running until I ditched my towel and fell straight into the water.  
  
"OOOH YEAH!" I yelled as I dropped down into the lake.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
I sank down a couple feet before I surfaced. The water was really warm but when I stuck my head out into the warm air the water suddenly became freezing cold. When I looked down at the bottom of the lake I could see hundreds of good-sized rocks.  
  
I swam out to the dock that was floating in the middle. Ella managed to get out with me. I jumped up out of the water and landed on the dock. Ella just climbed up the latter.  
  
"Can't you jump up?" I asked putting on a false innocent look.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not a super human prototype."  
  
"Ha. Ha."  
  
Ella pushed me off the dock but because I knew she was going to do that I just swam under the dock. Right under the dock was a little tiny bit of air; there was only about seven inches of it. Swiftly I got enough air in my lungs and went back under. I grabbed hold of the chain that held the dock in one place and began to try and make the dock rock back and forth.  
  
I vaguely heard Ella yell, "Geneva!" then there was a small splash. When I saw her sinking down to the bottom I just barely held in the laughs; her hair was floating around her head giving her the appearance of a pompom head.  
  
Ella saw me and began to swim to the surface. I followed her and once she saw my head pop up silently beside her she just shook her head.  
  
"You bitch."  
  
I laughed. "I try. Honestly, I do." I smiled brightly.  
  
Matt, Ella and I all played a few games of water polo and we dunked each other a few times before we called it a day and headed to shore. I had to go and get my towel off the rock I dove off and told Matt and Ella to go ahead of me. They agreed to do so willingly.  
  
By this time it had turned dark and if I didn't have hyped up eyes I would have needed a flashlight. But before I could get too far I heard Bonehead talking about a friend of his wanting to fix this broken world. His friend would be creating something-called Eyes Only in about three years.... 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I would have waited for more replies but, ME, your question was a good one. Or two. For the first question this takes place in the year 2016. When I first wrote this I was half awake when I thought what would happen if Lydecker had a genetically engineered kid. That's where Geneva came in. If you see a post with a number under the title and the part that usually means what year it is in.  
  
For your second question I'm not sure if we're going to see Max. This kind of takes place north of Seattle on Fidalgo Island.I live there. Trust me if you ever are forced to live here for some reason move away ASAP it sucks here. Anyway this story is already written up to part 24 and up until then there is no Max. I'm sorry.  
  
Anyway thank you for reading and replying and I'm sorry for the confusion. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic. And here's the next part.  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Eleven  
  
What the heck was Eyes Only? Who was this man Bonehead was talking to? I was determined to find out.  
  
"Really? Will your friend be up for the challenge? Washington was effected greatly by the pulse."  
  
"Yes, my friend will be. He is a great computer hacker." Bonehead was lying. He wasn't talking about some friend, he was talking about himself; I have a specialty when it comes to lying and knowing when people lye.  
  
"Logan, you're too optimistic."  
  
"Do you want to help Eyes Only be created, or not?"  
  
"Of course I do. I will help him with anything he needs."  
  
"So, Thomas, do you want to have lunch together so you could give me some ideas on how to do this? Then I will transfer those ideas to Eye's Only."  
  
"Where at?" Thomas asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"At the Store Grocery. At eleven o' clock."  
  
Okay now I had a good lead. I decided to go back to camp knowing that Matt and Ella were probably getting the impression that Lydecker got a hold on me. I ran all the way there and when I got there Matt all ready had gotten a fire started.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ella asked when I showed up breathless.  
  
"Nothing, but you know the Bonehead guy? He his planning to make Washington less corrupted." I paused, "He and some guy named Eyes Only."  
  
"Yeah. So what that's good and everything but does that have to do with you showing up here out of breath?" Ella asked me like I was bringing up old news.  
  
Zack cut in before I could say anything; "He might be able to locate the others or could at least help us out with the Lydecker situation."  
  
"Exactly. I'm going to approach him tomorrow. But now I'm gonna eat." I walked over to the big tent opened it up and got out some cat food (for Camouflage) then some old potato chips.  
  
I opened up the bag and began to eat my food. I was half way between saying 'ewwww' because it was stale, but I was almost going to say 'yummy' because I was so hungry. When I was done eating I opened the bag of cat food and opened my smaller tent and gave Cammo her food-which she ate gratefully.  
  
I climbed in and got out of my damp clothes and changed into some dry ones. The clothes I picked were a pair of jeans with holes in the knees, and a blue tank top with a black sweatshirt over it.  
  
Once I was finished I stepped outside with some rope. Looking around; and seeing no one, I jumped up into a tree and avoiding the branches I tied the rope tightly around the tree. Then I jumped over to the neighboring tree; and tied the rope around that tree.  
  
"Hey, Matt, you want to toss up my clothes?" I called down. I was only about twelve feet above the ground so he had absolutely no trouble throwing them up to me.  
  
I hung the wet clothes over the line and jumped back down just as Logan AKA Bonehead was coming up the trail. It was too close for comfort.  
  
"Hi again!" Logan said before going into his camper.  
  
When he was out of sight I turned back to Ella and Matt, "He is way too happy in the 'wilderness'." I stated while I slightly shook my head.  
  
"Uh-huh." Matt said with an amused expression.  
  
"Okay, listen I need some alone time, so I'll be back in a little bit." I said and climbed into my bike's tent.  
  
Carefully I wheeled my ride out of the tent, took the trailer off, got my necessities, and began to ride out of the campsite. I found my way back into Anacortes, and then I had to look for the Store Grocery. I found it a little south of the town. It was probably on of the only stores that survived the pulse.  
  
Half of the store was a café and the other half was a convenience store. I assumed that Logan and Thomas were going to be meeting at the café tomorrow at eleven o' clock. So now that I knew where this was taking place I figured that I needed to get to know the town a little better.  
  
The town was surrounded by the sound and the heart of the town was mostly old Safeway stores, shutdown McDonalds's, and a marina AKA the Port of Anacortes. As you spread out onto the island you would find the suburban areas and if you were to spread out even more you would find various parks.  
  
My favorite park was Washington Park. It had several trails and camping spots. But it also had a playground and a beach where we could go look for crabs (if we were ever to get that bored).  
  
The park was closed off to anyone after dark so I had to hide my ride in the bushes and go in by foot. I had discovered the whole park in about an hour and a half. I had run all the way around the loop road. Too bad when the trail ended I was caught by security officers.  
  
"Hey, girl, I have to ask you to leave, this is only opened up in the day!" He began to walk over to me.  
  
"Okay let me just go and get my motorcycle and I'll be on my way." I began to walk to the bushes and fish my bike out of the bushes but the security guy stopped me.  
  
"Yeah right, who can afford a good car of you age? I mean look at what you're wearing; holes in the knees of your pants?"  
  
"So? I like to dress comfortably. Just let me go in there and get my ride and I'll be on my way." I started to go again but that guard put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Do I need to escort you?" he warned.  
  
"No, sir, but if you just let me go in ther-"  
  
"Common where do your parents live?"  
  
"I don't have any and if you would just let me get it out of there..."  
  
"Common missy you're coming with me."  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
The security guard reached for his cuffs. It was time for me to take action. I flipped him over my shoulder and he hit the ground. Immediately he got up and he was grasping his gun.  
  
I gave him a look saying you're nothing to me and kicked the gun out of his grasp, sending it flying into the air. I caught it and took it apart in about three, maybe five seconds.  
  
The guard just stood there stunned.  
  
"Now I'm going to get my bike out of there." I turned and started to the bush again but being the stupid guard he was, he tried to cuff me all the way and he actually succeeded to get one cuff over my wrist. I pulled out of his grip.  
  
"Okay that's it, now I'm gonna kick some a$$!" I yelled getting a defensive stance up. He rushed at me, and at the very last moment I flipped up behind him and kicked him in the back with both of my feet. Then using him as leverage I reversed the direction of my flip and landed solidly on the ground.  
  
Bogey guy instantly got up and began to rush at me again, but this time he arrogantly started to put up his fists. He made a very poor attempt to hit me in the face so I, almost lazily, caught it about eight inches away from my face.  
  
"Common, why the heck won't you let me just get my bike?" I thrust the arm that had his fist forward, sending him flying into a nearby tree.  
  
Bogey dude was still conscious, but he wouldn't be moving any time soon. I walked over to him showing the slight hint of the shakes as I always get after I get into a fight.  
  
"What can I say?" I said with a very small smile, "I eat my spinach."  
  
I stepped over to him, looked for the key for the cuffs, but I couldn't find them.  
  
"Give me the keys to the cuffs."  
  
He didn't say anything, nor do anything for that matter.  
  
"Don't make me strip search you. And trust me I will if I have to."  
  
Again he didn't do anything.  
  
"Dang it...you just have to make things difficult don't you?" I said and struck my hand out so fast he didn't know what hit him.  
  
"Now what is your name...I find this very difficult, to talk think and have to refer to you as 'Bogey guy'."  
  
"D-D-Donald." He stuttered out at last followed by a small whimper.  
  
How ironic; this man's name was exactly like my creators and I had just beaten the living crap out of him. "Okay now, Donald, where is the key?" Donald remand dormant.  
  
"Holy freaking crap! Give me the key or I'll bust your head open." I tightened my grip on the collar of his shirt and shook him enough to let him know I was serious.  
  
"It's on my belt. On the back."  
  
I glared at him; he was telling the truth. I spun him around so forcefully that I knocked the wind out of him. Applying enough pressure with my foot I stepped on his back making sure that he wouldn't be going anywhere as long as I was standing there.  
  
I glanced down and saw the key lying there on his belt. I unclipped it and undid my cuff. I removed my foot from his back and removed my restraint and threw them onto the ground.  
  
I got into the bush and exited with my ride a second later. "I told you I had a motorcycle in there." I said as I straddled it. I gunned the engine and let it come to life. I let my subconscious guide me all the way back to camp.  
  
When I got there I saw that Ella had gone out and gotten some carrots, beef, potatoes, aluminum foil, and some Johnny's. They had three foiled dinners in the fire. I pulled to a stop and climbed off.  
  
"We made you one...they're not done yet, maybe another five minutes." Ella said happily.  
  
"What happened when you were gone?" Matt asked me very suddenly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I sense it...Zane and I both had a hint of Extrasensory Perception. You got in a fight with someone...and you whooped his a$$."  
  
"Okay, I sneak into a park and had to hide my ride in some bushes, but right when I was about to leave a security guy stopped me and told me to get lost. I had told him that I just had to get my bike but he kept pushing me around. So finally I got sick of all the bull crap and kicked his butt."  
  
Matt just nodded almost in a respectful manor. "How badly did you hurt him?" Ella asked finally saying something.  
  
"He'll be fine in about three days."  
  
A mouth-watering aroma covers the smell of our foiled dinners. "Ooooooh, that smells soooo good." I said. The smell seemed to make my stomach growl and give me a huge feeling that I was hungry. It also made me look for the direction the smell was coming from; it was Logan.  
  
"If you ever have to kill him or if he's on the verge of dying, you just have to make him make us dinner or at least give us the cook book he uses." Ella said.  
  
"Oh yeah...I totally agree." I practically had to keep slurping to keep the saliva off my chin.  
  
We were silent while we waited for the grubbish to get done. That silent time let me think about what was going to happen tomorrow when we confronted Logan.  
  
**// Geneva thinking to herself//**  
  
Matt and I would be the ones to go...Ella would "get in the way of the objective". If we needed to we would use force. Just think about of it...when we approach him tomorrow he might request to sleep on it and turn us in, or he could do the total opposite; become allies.  
  
If he turns us in we're screwed and he has one less ally and one more enemy. I highly doubt that he'll turn us in, because he's not only a do- gooder but what would that get him? He'd still have the corrupt world to deal with and on top of that he will...wait, if he does turn us in he would get something rewarding...each X5 is worth millions. Yeah sure he already looks pretty comfortable...but just like almost every norm out there; he's just in it for a dollar. He's a do-gooder right? Well then he'll help us out and something good will come out of this huge mess.  
  
But that is a risk I'm willing to take. 


	12. Chapter 12

Bethy: You really think this is the best fic you've ever read?! Wow. Thank you that's really great to hear! Thank you!  
  
Freedom-angel: Lydecker was hard to write as. I'd expect him to either to love her a lot.in the episode right after they find Tinga in the tank (I don't remember what that ep was called, sorry.) he seemed to really care for the X5's in a parental way. I think what happened was I had him hide what he really felt. Like what you saw in Pilot and when he was the villain. He cared for them but around employees he couldn't be that way. Are you getting what I'm saying? Maybe I'll have him actually try to ask for forgiveness later on in the fic. I just finished part 24 so maybe I can get it in there sometime or something but where I am it doesn't look like it much. I'll try though.  
  
Anyways to all you invisible readers and signing readers here's more fic and I hope you enjoy it and just like always I'll post when I see replies. :) Enjoy. Ooooh! I just had a look over on the postie and we get a mini plot! A mini plot!!! YAY ME! LOL. Anyways I'm expecting some replies for this one and the next few ones.this fic starts to get good from now on. Can you guys believe this was my first FanFic I ever wrote? Well I suppose this last paragraph was like me rambling on talking to you like you were right here but oh well what are you going to do about it? Well I guess you could not read what I'm typing but yeah **holds up a shield to hide from the flying tomatoes.** FINE I'LL GET TO THE FIC!!! Enjoy.  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Twelve  
  
Long after the dinner, and when everyone was fast asleep, I was sitting on the beach listing to the waves. Yes I know I said that there was a lake there, but then to the west there was a stretch of land, then on the stretch of land there was the Puget Sound; the waves there were the biggest I have ever seen in the sound.  
  
Anyway, so I was just sitting there on a blanket on the beach thinking of the bad days in Manticore. Don't ask me why I was thinking about Manticore and 'Deck or wondering what my life would be like if I were normal.  
  
**//Geneva (again) thinking to herself//**  
  
If I was normal and had a mom and a dad (not some crazed CO) life would be...perfect. Norm-dad would probably do what ever he did before Manticore came into the picture-Lydecker never told me what he did before Manticore. Non-dead-mom would probably teach me everything I needed to know, and I wouldn't have this stupid thing on the back of my neck...but no, that's not how things are. Things will never be like that, if I was going to survive I had to stay out of fantasies.  
  
So what if Lydecker taught me to "keep my head in the game"? Doing the opposite will be what gets me caught, so I have to remember the crap he put into our minds, **Oh Geneva...it's kind of ironic huh? To avoid capture, I have to be what I hate most of all...a soldier playing escape and evade.** The thought almost made me laugh.  
  
So, now that we have a camp I need to do the next most important thing...get some hair dye. Dark red would be the best color for me, that or light brown, but I like red a little more...it gives me some attitude. Then again brown hides my identity and makes me look a little more intelligent...maybe a cross between a red and a brown. I'll decide tomorrow when all this Logan crap is over with.  
  
Holy crap! Why does the night have to be so god dam boring? Yes, the night is a time for me to think, but thinking to some extent gets so boring and there's nothing to do because you have to be quiet and there's no one to talk to...if I only had a deck of cards or something. Staying up late kind of makes you talk to your self like there's another person here doesn't it, Geneva? Uh-Huh.  
  
**//Done thinking (six hours later)//**  
  
I began to put the deck of cards away (I had gone up to the tent to grab some and I paired it off with a pair of headphones) and was about three campsites away when something caught my eye in a nearby tree.  
  
It was a body. A human body that was crucified to the tree. It had no clothes on which revealed it was female. It was a fresh kill; it was maybe four hours old. On her stomach was a number: 30 written in her own blood. Blood was pouring out of her nose, mouth, and eyes. When I got a closer look I saw that she had marks up and down her arms that meant someone had attacked her and she had tried to defend herself.  
  
I switched the headphones off and hung them around my neck, then, I got a chill and a weird feeling, like I was being watched, so I ran back to our campsite. I threw the cards onto the picnic table then I was about ready to tap on Matt's tent but the zipper was opened and he stepped out slightly startling me.  
  
"What happened?" he asked me in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Do you have a cell phone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know where the nearest phone is?"  
  
"What happened? And the closest phone I can think about is with Logan...when you were gone I saw him talking to someone."  
  
"There is some dead chic and...I need a phone to call it in." I was being eerily calm about it.  
  
"Let's go..."  
  
Matt began to walk over to Logan's camper and when he got there he motioned for me to get over there. I did that just as he knocked lightly on the door.  
  
I heard Logan scrambling around in his camper before he opened it up looking extremely tired. I, on the other hand, put on a terrified look.  
  
"Yes?" he said.  
  
"We need to borrow a phone...do you have on handy?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Logan grabbed one and handed it to me.  
  
I scrambled to keep my hair out of my face and hurriedly dialed 911. The operator did the traditional '911 how may we help you?'  
  
"I'm at Deception Pass National Park, and I need some assistance out here."  
  
"What kind of assistance?"  
  
"Police investigators."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Geneva."  
  
"Okay, Geneva, what happened? And what campsite are you at?"  
  
"There's a dead body hanging in a tree. Thirty-four."  
  
"Geneva, police assistance are already on their way."  
  
"Thank you." I hung up as soon as the operator did.  
  
I handed the cell back to Logan and when I saw his face I had to resist laughing. Logan's facial expressions were in a mix of terror, and amazement; most likely because I was so calm on the phone.  
  
"A dead body?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hanging in a tree?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
After the odd moment we had of silence red and blue flashing lights cut through the night like a hot knife slicing through butter.  
  
There were only three cars, one fire truck, and one ambulance. The fire truck and the ambulance's need to be here were a mystery to me. The first cop car stopped in front of me, and a female cop stepped out.  
  
"You Geneva?" she addressed me.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Would you mind to take me to the body?"  
  
"Sure." I said directing her to where the dead woman was.  
  
She pointed her flashlight up in the tree where I had pointed.  
  
"Eck, okay, Geneva, I want you to go over there to inspector Jones he'll ask you a few questions."  
  
"Okay." I walked over to a man who was getting out of the second car. "Mr. Jones?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm Geneva. I believe you have questions for me?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Why were you out at this time of the night?"  
  
"I'm afraid I have a sleeping disorder, I can only sleep maybe two nights a week."  
  
Inspector Jones quickly whipped out a note pad and began to take notes. "Hmmmm-hum, okay what brought you to the scene of the crime?"  
  
"Because I couldn't sleep I went down to the beach to think; I was coming from the beach to our campsite."  
  
"When you went down to the beach did you see the body there before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What time did you go down to the beach?"  
  
"Maybe nine o' clock. Then I went up to the campsite to get a deck of cards and a walk-man. Then I went down to the beach once again to think and play cards. Finally I came from the beach and saw her there in the tree."  
  
"Okay, what did you do when you saw her? Did you scream?"  
  
"I turned my head phones off and hung them around my neck. I think I was too shocked to scream. Then I ran to my friend's tent and woke him up to see if he had a phone to call the police. He didn't so we went to the neighboring campsite...we saw him using a cell earlier that day."  
  
"So you were down at the beach for maybe six hours, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, where's your friend that you woke up?"  
  
"At the camp still."  
  
Jones began to go and see Matt, probably to question him.  
  
Suddenly, when I turned around, like a ghost, Ella appeared out of nowhere. "Geneva what's going on?"  
  
"I found a dead body in the trees." I whispered.  
  
Ella gasped, "What?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." I said.  
  
I began to walk toward our campsite to see if the questioning was over; it wasn't.  
  
I was about fifteen feet behind Jones and heard what the question was. "Do you know why Geneva was out this late?"  
  
**Great, Jones suspects me,** I thought dully **Just what I need. Oh well innocent until proven guilty.**  
  
"She has a sleeping disorder." I mouthed, luckily Matt saw it.  
  
"She has a sleeping disorder."  
  
"How much does she sleep a week?"  
  
"Two days." I mouthed.  
  
"About two days." Matt repeated.  
  
"Okay." Jones said, "That's all I need to know." Jones declared himself satisfied and walked away.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Police removed the body from the tree and taped everything off. They got every firefighter, cop, and medic out of there before sunrise. Now neither Matt, nor Ella could fall asleep again. Logan, on the other hand, got back into his camper and presumably fell asleep due to having the big meeting the next day.  
  
"So..." Ella said giving off an haunting glow caused from the fire.  
  
"You know that I don't sleep well right? I have to do something all night and I went down to the beach to play some cards and listen to some music and when I was heading back up here I saw a naked chic in the trees."  
  
"Oh my gosh...that's disgusting."  
  
"Yeah, but it's nothing I'm not used to...I remember watching the training with the con."  
  
"What happened with the con?"  
  
"Lydecker found a guy who was in for life and he had said that if he could make it to the perimeter fence he would be set free, if he couldn't he would be put back in jail.  
  
"Lydecker even gave him a head start. The X5s who were out there caught him and saw a tattoo of a heart with a knife going through it and they pronounced him a Nomilie. They attacked him and killed him without one thought of doubt."  
  
"Oh...well do me a favor; don't tell me anything that might give me nightmares. That dead lady will keep me going for at least a week."  
  
I was very ashamed to admit it but at the time I thought this was a good thing, not the lady's death...I was thinking that Logan would want to check this stuff out. Giving us the perfect opportunity to confront him. 


	13. Chapter 13

And just when you thought things couldn't get any worse. They do.  
  
Freedom-angel: I'll never tell who it is. Well in the fic I will but never in a reply to a review. It gives it away to other people who don't want to know ;).  
  
ME: I'm not sure if Max is going to be in this fic or not. It doesn't really revolve around the DA we have all come to know and love. But I might be able to find a way to get her in if you'd like. It'd be like ten chapters away but that's only because I have this all pre written.  
  
Thank you for the nice replies! :) Hope you like this next part!  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Thirteen  
  
I sat on my motorcycle and waited for Logan to get out of the café. That Thomas guy walked out and got into his car. I let him drive away. Maybe two minutes later Logan stepped out. I checked to see if Matt's in position; he was so I signaled for him to get him.  
  
Matt attacked him from behind and pushed Logan into the SUV. Matt had a small pistol in the car to keep Logan from going anywhere. We had put some sort of disguise on; Matt borrowed some of the camouflage paint and I died (using temporarily dye) my hair a light brown...I had decided against the red.  
  
I peeled out of the gravel parking lot and we went up to Cap Sante. Cap Sante is a giant hill that's about four hundred feet high. Up on the summit is a park that looks over the old port. It was like a mini peninsula. No one ever went up there.  
  
When we reached the top I walked over to Matt's car and opened up the back door, pulling Logan out. Logan stupidly tried to look through the helmet's visor (I had borrowed Ella's helmet.) But he couldn't see anything because it had a one way mirror like covering on it.  
  
I held Logan in place as Matt came to my side, "He thinks, that were the people who killed that chic last night." I was sure that Logan couldn't hear Matt because I had to use my enhanced hearing to hear him comfortably.  
  
"Okay, Logan, we understand that you are a do-gooder who want's to stop the corruption, by creating Eyes Only. We want to help you."  
  
Logan looked from me to Matt then back to me. "Who are you?"  
  
I took the helmet off. "Don't worry, we don't want to hurt you. If we help you; can you help us?"  
  
"How can we help each other? What can you do for me, and how would I be able to help you?"  
  
I let Matt take over, "We'll do all the dirty work, if you keep certain people off our backs."  
  
"What kind of dirty work?"  
  
I took over the conversation, "Matt and I were crated from a government conspiracy called Project Manticore-that was were the government paid young women to let their babies to go through gene therapy. They added animal DNA into us giving us awesome abilities. The base was called Manticore. We are military trained soldiers who were made to kill."  
  
"The pressure became unbearable so thirteen of us ditched it. We're physically and mentally stronger than the average human is. We have a photographic memories, superior multitask/parallel processing minds." Matt said.  
  
"We can jump fifteen feet into the air, we have enhanced senses and we are trained in everything out there. Gymnastics, martial arts, fencing, I even took yoga to strengthen my muscles." I spoke out.  
  
"We were only nine through thirteen years of age when we escaped. When we escaped it was the winter of 09' in Gillette, Wyoming. Geneva is different, she was made by choice and she had a dad." Matt stopped talking, so I took over.  
  
"My mom and dad worked for Manticore and when they found out about me they wanted to have their own little soldier. When I was ready to be born something went wrong and mom died. Dad, on the other hand, was the director of the project. His name is Donald Lydecker (he's the guy that want's to put us back into the cage). When my mother died he became a drunken fool and let a close friend take over until he was out of rehab. He soon paid more attention to getting the others back that he ignored me and so I wan away when I was thirteen the year was 2013. So now here I am trying to make an ally." I finished off.  
  
Logan just stared at the both of us like a stupid fish. At last he said something, "How do you know about Eyes Only?"  
  
I smiled, "When we first got here I saw you talking to that Thomas guy and over heard you."  
  
"But no one was there."  
  
I sighed, "I didn't have to be, I just used the enhanced hearing and sight. So, who is Thomas anyway?"  
  
"Hold it, how can I believe your story?"  
  
I looked around at my surroundings. There was a few trees up there, a few boulders, and a big parking lot. The trees were very tall and prickly...not a good demonstration. The boulders are...perfect. The boulders were only about seven feet tall.  
  
"Good question...if I was average, would I be able to jump onto that boulder?" I pointed to a specific one and walked over to it. Coiling up my leg muscles I held them there for a second before I let them uncoil and...  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
I flew up into the air and landed gracefully on top. "There...hopefully you're easier to convince than Ella is."  
  
"Who is this Thomas guy?" Matt asked.  
  
"Fair enough, Thomas Vreed (his nickname is TV) is an ally; he stays out of my way I stay out of his way. I help him out he helps me out. He's helping me get all the equipment I need for EO and in favor (when I'm up and running) I help get his brother out of the country.  
  
"Okay, now that every thing is settled, my name is Logan Cale...I work for EO." Logan finished off.  
  
"My name is Geneva Lydecker...but I am Geneva Monson. And we know you are Eyes Only. Don't worry you're secrets safe with us if ours is safe with you."  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"I'm Matt Benson, that is all. Oh...sorry we had to attack you. And we can tell you're lying when you say that."  
  
"Well I won't tell if you won't. Hey, do you guys think that you can help me out with that murder that happened last night? The number thirty on her stomach was a clue. I had TV check it out and it looks like there were other murders in Mexico and Canada. The killer would start at a random number at a random campground. Then he would kill at every other campsite until police evacuate the camp."  
  
"How far apart are the killings?" Matt asked.  
  
"Two, maybe three days. After the campground is evacuated he moves to another country."  
  
I climbed down off the boulder and went over to the hood of Matt's car and sat my butt down.  
  
Logan continued on, "I want to stop him...and now I can, I want you two to explain to the people at campground thirty two that we will help them out."  
  
"I saw the people move out of that campground early today...the murder scared them off." I said.  
  
"How does the killer kill them?" Matt asked.  
  
"First he sneaks into the tent and tapes their mouth shut. Then drags them out into the middle of nowhere and pulls their eyes out of their sockets and forces them to eat them, then he cuts the tongue out and feeds it to the victim. Then he breaks the victim's nose, strips them of their cloths and breaks their neck. When he's done he'll put the body somewhere noticeable...in a crucifixion manor."  
  
A sudden pang of anger went through me. To kill for no reason was disgusting. When any soldier killed we had a reason, to save someone else maybe, not for the pleasure. I was going to get that guy behind bars. I didn't know much about the guy but I could tell he had serious problems.  
  
"I'm going to get that guy, what he's doing is going to stop."  
  
"Okay, we have one or two more days before he attacks again. Do you have a plan on what you're going to do yet?" Logan asked me.  
  
"Yes..." I began to tell them my plan...it might work, but we would risk exposing ourselves to the killer. But who cared right?  
  
When we were finished talking we took Logan back to the store and dropped him off. Logan had some errands to attend to. Matt and I drove back to camp.  
  
Once I got there I got everything ready. When I looked for Ella I couldn't find her; she was probably just in the shower. Cammo walked out of the tent and brushed up against my leg.  
  
"Hi, girl. Hold on I'll get some grub for ya." I said getting into my tent to get out Camouflage's cat food. I poured a little pile of cat food on the ground and in doing so she stared up at me with her stunningly bright and intelligent amber eyes; almost in a questioning way.  
  
"Go on girl, I'm sorry that I don't have anything for you to eat in. We had to leave or these people would have taken me away then you wouldn't have anyone to feed you."  
  
She dropped her gaze back to the ground and looked at me once more, "Go on." I said and she looked back to the ground and began to eat.  
  
My stomach gurgled and I began to look for some food. Perfect, Macaroni n' cheese. I quickly made a fire and began to boil some water and after about five minutes I put the noodles in and made the cheese fixing. After I was done Matt came here from getting a look at the terrain.  
  
As I chowed down I decided to turn the oldies on. It was Eve and Gwen in Let Me Blow Your Mind.  
  
"Yo, Yo, drop your glasses shake your assess, face screwed up like you having hot flashes, which one, pick one, this one, classic..." I sang on in- between mouthfuls of food. I love this kind of music.  
  
Just about in the middle Matt stood up dancing like a hooker would. His arms were raised up in the air with his hips swaying to the music.  
  
The milk I was drinking spewed out of my nose as I busted up laughing. Matt stopped his little dance and began to laugh at me spewing my milk all over the place. I wiped my face off on the sleeve of my sweatshirt.  
  
Once we were done laughing our assess off I finally choked out, "So, what did you find?"  
  
"Nothing much, the only place I came to was at West Beach. In the sand dunes. Were you in range of the sand dunes last night?"  
  
"No, I was closer to the parking lot then the dunes."  
  
Matt just nodded. Ella came form the other side of the road with soaking hair that seemed to drip onto her shirt. "Hi y'all. Hey, I was thinking that I was going to move into the campsite thirty-two. Okay? Our cam ground is kind of crowded."  
  
"I don't know if that'd be wise..." I started out.  
  
"No, I'd think it'd be okay." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah okay, I guess so." I gave in.  
  
"Okay, I'll get ready to move." She said happily.  
  
Poor Ella, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. I quickly shrugged that thought off. If she gets hurt I'll have to kick some as$. I decided to go down to West Beach.  
  
I put my swimming suit on and hopped on my ride and drove down to the shoreline. Today was supposed to be one of the only good days of the week. Down at the shore the waves were huge! The smallest I saw were only about tree feet high.  
  
When I got down in the driftwood I found an old surfboard that was lying on a log. I picked it up to see if it was useable. Thankfully it was. I carried it out into the water (which I am disappointed to report that it was freezing water, but I was perfectly fine in it). I got the board out to where I would be able paddle out to where it was safe to surf. Finally a sweet pattern of rolls came my way and I got ready to surf.  
  
I rode on one wave and in doing so; I wiped out and was pushed under water. I vividly remember thinking about the sand that was pushed into my swimming suit bottom. That was not the world's best feeling.  
  
After a few more minutes of surfing I soon got sandy enough that I just kind of wanted to get cleaner. When I was on my way by the lake I noticed that all these hot men had their shirts off and were playing volleyball in the sand.  
  
Oh, god they were hot and their six pack were so tight and their chests were tanned to a golden brown. I dropped the surfboard and began to walk over to them. **No! Hold up Geneva...** I thought suddenly, I didn't want to go over there, but my legs would not stop moving. **Uh, this can't be good. ** the realization swept across me so quickly that, the power of the thought got me running the other way towards my motorcycle.  
  
I jumped on my bike and started to ride off (even though I about fell off because a guy who looked a lot like Brad Pitt walked by with no shirt on). Luckily I kept going and didn't stop until I got to camp.  
  
"Ella, where's Matt?" I asked her when I got off my bike.  
  
"He went to the store to get some milk." She replied.  
  
Good, I didn't want anything to happen that I would regret. I began to pull Ella to the bathroom. She didn't have anytime to question before we got in the non-male-zone.  
  
"Geneva, what's going on?"  
  
"Okay, remember how I told you that I have cat DNA in my system?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well what happens when a female cat in heat meets up with a male cat?"  
  
"They can't resist each other. Why? Are you saying that you're in heat?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. So any guy I see I want to try and get into their pants."  
  
"What about Logan or Matt?"  
  
"Logan will have a tough time getting me away from me and Matt...well they both are very good reasons why I need your help."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know...when ever this thing happened I would call in sick and withdraw from the world by camping up were no one ever was. Try hitting me with all your strength or dump a bucket of ice cold water on me...when were dealing with a male X5, attack me."  
  
"Geneva...I'm not sure."  
  
"Just do it, if you don't we'll end up doing something that would embarrass each other when it's all over."  
  
"Okay, you ready to go back outside?"  
  
"Well I can't stay in here for two days..." I trailed off and realized that this heat thing might effect the whole killer thing. I silently curse myself...even though I know it was not my fault for having too much cat DNA in me.  
  
Ella and I both get out of that bathroom to find no one around. That was a good sign. This was going to be really bad to face...hopefully the heat will pass over relatively quickly, and I won't have to have Matt fight all by himself (if the killer was female then I would fight but if it was a male I didn't want to make out with him as I fight him or what ever would happen).  
  
"Ella, how am I going to do this...do you know how nerve racking heat is?" I asked getting a little frantic.  
  
"It's all good, I don't know what it's like but don't worry we'll get through this bitch." Ella tried to comfort me; no success. But all the same I nodded and continued on.  
  
"Ella, can you just do me one more favor? Please explain to Logan and Matt about this crap."  
  
"Sure thing girl." (Have I mentioned she has a Texas accent?) Ella smiled, "I better keep a bucket full of icy water handy then shouldn't I?"  
  
I shook my head, "Don't even say that...this is a matter that shouldn't be joked around with. Oh yeah...if Matt and I um you know...and you couldn't get there in time just...hum...walk away, you wouldn't want the mental pictures now would you?"  
  
She blushed slightly, "Um, okay if I can't do anything, I'll run far, far, far, FAR away."  
  
I laughed. Quickly running across the road I jumped into my tent and got some clothes on that would be very hard to get off in a hurry, such as several layers of clothing. So picture this: a cat-woman in heat who doesn't want anything to happen. That's not all but through in hot guys all over the place (with no shirts on)under a eighty-degree heat wave and the cat-woman is stuck wearing about five layers of clothes in fear of doing something against her normal free will. Then to top it all off the cat- woman that was in heat was starting to have heat flashes.  
  
(Half an hour later)  
  
I ended up putting on a lot of deodorant and drinking a lot of liquids to try and bring down my temperature. The effect of me drinking all that liquid was: my bladder working overtime for minimum pay.  
  
"Ella, I'm going to the lady's room!" I yelled running at maximum speed.  
  
I flew into the stall and slammed the door shut. Quickly, (doing the potty dance) I just barely made the toilet. "Ahhhhh." I sighed relaxing. When I was done doing my business I washed my hands and went back to camp.  
  
Logan's truck was just starting to pull up right when I arrived....  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Wooooo! Look at that cliffhanger! What will happen when Logan gets out of the truck? Only three reviews will tell! Well that and me posting but reviews are always nice! ;) 


	14. Chapter 14

ME: No problem.I think that if someone replies it's rude If you don't reply to their questions. I even think that it's just flat out rude to ignore their time to post.  
  
Gabbie760: As I said it's prewritten up to chapter 24. This is when the world starts to fall apart for Geneva. Thank you for taking your time in posting! I appreciate it.  
  
Freedom-angel: **Bows** thank you, thank you. As I've said before, cliffhangers are what makes the fic. The person is really psycho.  
  
Thank you all for replying.I'm glad you guys are liking what I'm doing with the fic and please feel free to tell me what needs improving and what you really like about the fic. I'm a slave for the reviews. Oh, BTW this is a reminder, I've posted this fic before and the place wouldn't allow swear words so I had to go through and edit it a bit.I think you'll see what I mean.  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Fourteen  
  
//Logan's truck was just starting to pull up right when I arrived....//  
  
Right when the door swung open I didn't know what I was doing but all I knew I had pulled Logan out of his own truck and I embraced him in a very long seductive kiss. At first Logan was probably too shocked to react, but Ella stepped in and tried to pull me away. She failed, luckily Logan got over the shock and broke the kiss and tried to push me away. With Ella's help they over powered me and got me far away from Logan. She let go of me for a second and I had started to rush at Logan again.  
  
When I reached Logan he saw why Ella had let go, "Do it I don't care about- " I started to kiss him again and I had cut him off. Very suddenly I vas covered in ice cold water. This time I broke the kiss and Ella pulled me across the road and into the girls' bathroom.  
  
I walked over to the sink and turned the water onto 'cold'. I began take hand fills of water and dump it over my face.  
  
"Damn, girl, you have this bad." Ella said at last with a sigh.  
  
"I know. I haven't ever had it this bad before. Ella this is just the beginning of it. Man, right now I kind of wish that Manticore was here...when I was little they gave me some shots that were filled with a certain kind of hormone that dulled the heat. And if they didn't have that then at least they had a few Tazers ready."  
  
"Tazers?"  
  
"Like electric cords that attach to the victim and give an electrical charge giving the victim seizures. But they look like slightly modified sub- machine guns."  
  
"Oh. I'll be right back...I'm going to explain to Logan...I feel kind of sorry for him because he was just attacked by hormonal-challenged super cat woman." She laughed slightly as she shut the door behind herself. I just sat there and waited for her to return.  
  
Three minutes after she left she returned again.  
  
"What did he say?" I asked.  
  
"After I told him about heat he asked all these questions about it. I answered all of them except for one...how frequently do you get them?"  
  
"Two or three times a year. Logan was freaked out wasn't he?"  
  
"Oh yeah. He was all like 'what the heck was that for?'"  
  
We laughed for a minute.  
  
"If you want Logan said he can go and get something like a Tazer...but it's a modified dog collar." Ella said tentatively.  
  
"I'll take it." I said at once.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back...oh and Logan just got all his equipment."  
  
"Hey, can you get me a towel...I want a shower." I said just before the door shut.  
  
While Ella was gone I decide to preoccupy my brain. I looked around in search of something to do...I find it. It's crawling on the floor. It's black shell shinning in the light. **I wish that I was the beetle...do beetles go into heat? Or are they controlled by a bigger, higher evolved beetle? No,** I think as I shake my head, ** the beetle only has three purposes in life: live, reproduce, and balance out nature. Never mind...I don't want to be a beetle after all.**  
  
I watch as the beetle gets attacked by a spider. **I am more like the spider than anything else...I was born to kill, reproduce and, no, there's nothing else I'm here for maybe I should just do just that...** I began to walk to the door but the door opens.  
  
"Geneva, where are you going?" Ella asked me.  
  
"No where. The heat is starting to effect my mind big time now."  
  
"What were you going to go?" She asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Going to say 'Hi' to Logan." I muttered very quietly and quickly. I cleared my throat like there was something in it, but in fact, there was nothing that shouldn't belong there.  
  
Ella sighed, "Logan will have that anklet band up here in about half an hour."  
  
"Is he already on his way to go and pick it up?" I asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Okay, I'll take a shower and then when I get out you better tie me to a tree. I'm not joking."  
  
Ella started to giggle a little. "Okay."  
  
I went into the showing room and began to turn the water to a cooler temperature that I could handle. When I was done with that I took my clothes off and got in.  
  
Five minutes later I turned off the water and got dressed. I was happy that I didn't ditch the shower and run out naked looking for a guy. When I opened the stall's door I saw that Ella had waited for me.  
  
"You gotta brush I can borrow?" I asked.  
  
Ella handed me a comb instead.  
  
"Thanks." I said and began to comb my hair.  
  
When I handed Ella the comb she held up some rope, "You ready?"  
  
I nodded and followed Ella out the door. We practically ran to the campsite and I began to tell Ella how to tie a very tight rope.  
  
Ella did pretty well for her first try. My arms were tied to my side and I couldn't move them, my legs were close together and tied to the tree. I couldn't move no matter how much I tried. She tied me up just in time because Matt had just arrived. He climbed out of the SUV, which was only about five feet away, and looked at me. I smiled very sweetly. Matt began to walk closer to me. Ella stepped in between us. Matt carelessly picked her up and set her down behind him.  
  
Something clicked in me just enough for me to say, "Matt, don't-" he put on hand on the tree and slowly began lean in to kiss me. When we kissed that thing that clicked un-clicked its-self, and for once when we were kissing everything in the world was right. I began trying to get out of the ropes but I couldn't.  
  
Matt began untying my arms and all the while he didn't break the kiss. When I realized my arms were free I put my arms around him.  
  
A bucket of cold water dumped over us and that seemed to cool us down...or at least I was trying to get Matt off of me. Ella dropped the bucket and began to pull Matt off of me.  
  
Ella kept fighting Matt away from me until Logan came back with the anklets that would help us, but in-between that little session there wasn't a lot of talking but there was a lot of kissing.  
  
Logan began to help get Matt tied to a tree and soon the succeeded fifteen minutes later. Ella and Logan sat down on the ground back to back after they had Matt tied up and me re-tied up.  
  
While Ella and Logan leaned up against each other Logan muttered, "I'm glad I bought two of these things." Ella barely had enough strength to nod.  
  
"You help Geneva, I'll help Matt...with the anklet things." Logan added.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Logan and Ella stood up and Logan handed Ella a one-inch thick steel anklet. Ella began to walk over to me, grabbed one leg and clicked it on around my ankle. She then tested it to see if it was difficult to get out of.  
  
Logan was getting one onto Matt's ankle. I heard Matt apologize for hitting him a few times. Logan accepted the apology. Logan got out to where Matt and I could see him.  
  
"These anklets are made to send magnetic pulses to the part of your brain that controls your muscles. It will cause your muscles to jerk around caused from lack of control. Ella and I have remotes that have two buttons on it. One controls the opening of the anklet. The other button sends the message to the anklet to send out the magnetic pulse." Logan held up a walkie-talkie looking black remote that had two red buttons on it.  
  
Ella came over to me and untied me I had to resist the strong erg to go over to Matt or Logan and...never mind. I saw great frustration in trying not to come over here. No one moved for a second, then I dashed for my ride. Ella just barely climbed on and caught the other remote for my anklet that was thrown by Logan. **Oh screw this!** I thought and began to strip off the clothes that were slowly baking me.  
  
I climbed off just to get a few layers of pants off. Finally I was left in a blue tank top and a pair of jean-shorts. Leaving the clothes on the ground I go back on the bike and started to zoom off.  
  
"Logan tell Matt about this whole problem!" Ella called back to them.  
  
I cruised into Anacortes and went up to Cap Sante; it was a good place where I would be able think freely. When I got up there I got up onto a rock that I had to jump onto; no one else would be able to get up there without any help. Ella found something to preoccupy her mind with **So she just wanted to make sure that nothing would happen.** I thought, I was glad she did that or else I would have made a big mistake.  
  
I sat up there for a good hour and a half-just thinking about things (other than guys). Unfortunately when I was up there for that time limit I began to shake from the need to do...well you know what my mind thought I needed to do.  
  
"Ella!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you go bring a tent up here...I can't go back down and see them. It's getting worse."  
  
"I can't stop your ride easily."  
  
"Okay I'll have to drive ya there." I jumped off the rock and walked over to my ride and got on. When Ella was safely secure on I drove back all the way back to the campgrounds.  
  
"Tell Matt to give Zack an update on our situation." I stayed away from the campsites and waited by the side of the road with the engine running idle. Ella soon returned about fifteen minutes later using Matt's transportation. I assumed that the tent and my stuff were in the back.  
  
"He says 'okay' and he wanted me to give you this." Ella handed me a piece of paper. I reached out to grab it. When I got it I glanced down at it and quickly read it.  
  
It read (in ancient Babylonian):  
  
'Geneva sorry about that little problem earlier. It was like I saw or smelled something that said 'hooker'...no offense; well I couldn't control it no matter how hard I tried. Well, enough of the distractions. I just called Zack and told him everything.  
  
I don't know how were gonna do this...now that Logan has all the equipment he needs he was thinking if we gave her a pager then we could trace it to where she is or perhaps we could hack into a satellite and see what's going on.  
  
I hope this gets over quickly, Matt'  
  
Okay I would have to reply later, now I had to get away from all guys, and that, my friend, is very hard to do...right when you try to avoid something there it is all in your face.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Later that night (early morning), I had to sneak out of the tent to get some fresh air (Ella had decided to camp up there with me). I couldn't control the ergs anymore. I began to walk down town. Yes, I knew it was terribly stupid of me to do that, but I was going insane.  
  
On the way down to the city I found a skateboard in the ditch. It was a cool red one with a picture of a wicked dragon on the bottom it. I skated all the way down the hill. I ended up in the marina.  
  
WHOOH HOOO!  
  
I heard some guy whistle. I turned to look at him.  
  
"WHOA!" Another guy yelled.  
  
I whipped my head forward, and saw another skater skating my way. I bent my knees and leaned to one side of it. We barely missed each other, but he fell down. This time all of me made myself turn around to see if the guy was okay.  
  
"Are you okay?" I smiled at him nicely.  
  
"I am now." He said when he looked up at me.  
  
The guy was only about eighteen. Brown hair that was frosted. He had hazel eyes; they were blue/gray/green on the outside then in the inside they were a light brown...almost an amber color.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Geneva. You?" God he was hot.  
  
"Conan. Like the barbarian." He said.  
  
"I like your name." I held out my hand for him. Conan took it and I practically lifted him up without his help.  
  
"You're pretty strong." Conan smiled, exposing a mouthful of straight, white teeth.  
  
I was afraid to move; I was sure that if I did I would launch myself at him. I decided to try and keep myself distracted. "So, what are you doing up at three in the morning?"  
  
Conan smiled again; "You're asking me?"  
  
Lightning struck the sky and rain began to dump down onto us. I looked up nervously like I was going to have to move soon, which it was the truth. We were silent for about a minute.  
  
A car whizzed by, splashing us with a mud puddle. Conan smiled, I was just frowning. "Is everything okay? You look like you're going to puke? Here, my house is right over here."  
  
Conan picked up our skateboards and began to run down G dock. Suddenly Conan slipped and fell into the icy cold waters.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Conan!" I yelled. I began to look around, looking for anything to help, but I found nothing. I took a deep breath and let it all out. This was so going to suck.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
I made the perfect dive into the water. I began to look for Conan. I saw something move down in the shadows under the boat. Swimming down to investigate I soon saw that it was he trying to unstick himself from an old fisher's net. I saw the fear in his eyes and knew that he was running out of air.  
  
By the time I got down to him he had been under there for about a minute. I tried to get him out of the net first but Conan was just too tangled. Conan began to point to his mouth and his chest; clearly indicating that he needed air. Not thinking I pressed my lips against his and gave him my air. When I was done I looked him deep in his gorgeous eyes and I knew that I was telling him that I had to get up on the boat. Conan nodded.  
  
I swam up to the surface and jumped on his boat's deck. I looked around throwing things around trying to find a knife of at the very least an aqua- lung. Funny, the only time that I am not affected by heat is when an emergency comes up.  
  
At last I saw it glittering in the night's lightning. It was a simple blade that was pre-pulse that had black leather wrapping around the handle. I held it by the blade in my mouth and dived off the side of the boat.  
  
When I was back under there the first thing I did was take the blade out of my mouth, pull his head towards mine, and give him some air. Conan pointed to the surface basically telling me to get some air. I shook my head and began to work on the net. I went up to the surface, got a breath, dove back down, gave Conan his air and began to work on the net again.  
  
Finally when the last thread was cut away from Conan's body we surfaced to the top and when I was on the boat I pulled him out of the water.  
  
"You," he said sitting down in a puddle of seawater, "are remarkable."  
  
I smiled, "I am a swimmer, that's how I have a great lung capacity and I'm very athletic." I said before he could ask anything.  
  
"Thank you-" Conan smiled.  
  
God, I couldn't take it anymore I leaned forward and kissed him. At first he was a little surprised but he fell into it and not breaking apart I laid down on the floor. Conan, was one hell of a kisser, and I'll let you use your imagination of what we did next..  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sorry peeps if you were lookin for some very descriptive stuff on what I meant when I said and I'll let you use your imagination. 


	15. Chapter 15

Gabbie760: Sorry, not much Zack or Zane in this fic...later on around Chapter 25 I'll see if I can squeeze more Zack in it...I'd write Zane in but I'm not sure what he's like.  
  
ME: Wonderfully punned. Here's the next part and sorry it took me a while to post.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Fifteen  
  
It was morning. Approximately ten o' clock A.M. when I woke to the smells and sounds of breakfast being made. I found that I was in someone's waterbed that's when it all came back to me; I hadn't been strong enough to resist him although I didn't remember anything past the making out part.  
  
I brush my hands through my hair and find that it's in a ponytail. Quickly I make a move to see if my barcode was showing, which it was.  
  
Conan came in wearing a large T-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. "Hi." He was smiling greatly.  
  
I just smiled but it quickly disappeared.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Geneva, I see it, what's wrong?"  
  
I sighed, "I'm sure you noticed the anklet thing on me right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I need it cause I'm chemically unbalanced. Every time it's that time of the month I can't control my urges to do stuff. It's like heat. Last night I went outside to get some air to clear my head and when I met up with you...well my friend, Ella, was supposed to hit a button that would send me into a hit of seizures, that was the only way to control it. Too bad she wasn't awake when I snuck out." I looked up at his face to read his expressions; he had none. "I guess I'll leave now, I'm sorry." I began to get up and look for my clothes.  
  
"Geneva, it's okay...but I'm guessing you only 'want to be friends' correct?" I looked up at his face, he was smiling nicely.  
  
I smiled, "Yeah, I don't want to be known as the town's slut on my first few days here, can we just pretend that we never had, you know."  
  
"Sex? Who are you, what are you doing in my home?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks. Can I change now?"  
  
Conan put his arms in the air and began to back away slowly. When he shut the door I searched for my clothes, and when I got dressed I walked out to where Conan was fixing some food.  
  
"Hey, Conan I got to go and tell Ella that I'm okay and that it's over. See, after I get some action my brain chemicals are balanced out again."  
  
"Okay, you said that you just got here, what have you been doing as a job or what ever?" Conan asked as I turned to the door.  
  
"I used to be a mechanic. Where I used to live, but I quite." I said turning to face him.  
  
"There's an old Harley shop that's looking for work along the main street."  
  
"Thanks, I'll go check it out. What's your job?"  
  
I work at the store Grocery. You been there yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Well I got to go now." I said.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
I froze when the door knocked. I backed up out of the way just as the door swung open and in stepped a beautiful brunette.  
  
"CONAN! Who is this bimbo?" She yelled.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said, she shot me a look that said 'don't go there'.  
  
"WHO IS SHE? I SAW YOU TWO MAKING OUT ON THE DECK LAST NIGHT!"  
  
"Shit." I muttered like this was going nowhere.  
  
"Jessica, I told you we're over, over. You can't come in here like that anymore, and that little drive by on the store wasn't cool!" Conan said coolly.  
  
I tried to get to the door, but Jessica blocked it. "You want out you go through me." Jessica was a little big...she probably thought that I couldn't beat her.  
  
"Move out of the way."  
  
"No, why should I?"  
  
"Cause if you don't I'll back hand you." I said calmly.  
  
Jessica looked my up and down, "Huh, you're so skinny I could flick at you and you would bust open."  
  
Conan spoke up, "Um, Jessica, I don't remember you ever saving my life."  
  
I was careful not to show my emotions, "I think you're mistaking me with someone else. Seriously cause I don't live near here. So, if you'd excuse me..." I forcefully pulled the door open making her run into the wall.  
  
I walked out and heard her trying to follow me. She was trying to sneak up on me. Right when she was behind me I whipped around and right when I did she tried to push me over board, but when I ducked down I **accidentally** stood back up with her on my shoulder and I dumped her overboard.  
  
I heard Conan laughing from my right when he saw what happened. "I recommend, Jessica, don't do anything sneaky to me or Conan, cause I can kick your as$. You have been warned."  
  
I gave a quick smile to Conan then I grabbed my skateboard and left. I skated all the way up the hill and when I was up there Ella was looking out over the water.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
Ella ran over to me. "Where the hell did you go?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Geneva, what happened?"  
  
"I met a guy last night, we're only friends now...I told him that I was chemically unbalanced and every once in a while I have ergs I can't control he was decent about it and said that it would be best if we were friends."  
  
"Oh, so it's all good?"  
  
"Yeah...I think I'm gonna go and work with him at the store Grocery. Should we go back to camp now? Oooh, his ex stopped by she saw us making out and started to get in our faces so she accidentally fell into the water."  
  
Ella smiled, "Yeah, let's go...this thing is over right?"  
  
"Yeah." I helped Ella get the tents down and loaded it up in Matt's car.  
  
When that issue was finished we drove down and back to the campsite. When Matt saw me riding down the road he ran away to the bathrooms. I laughed.  
  
"Matt! It's okay, it's over!" I called, "that reminds me Ella, I wouldn't mind if you pushed that little red button that removes this little piece of crap off my ankle."  
  
Ella pushed it and at last I felt the blood actually reach my foot. Matt came around the corner still looking a little nervous. I smiled at him, and began to walk toward him. Matt ran around the corner when he saw that I was coming. I began to chase him around the bathroom facility.  
  
"Matt, but I love you!" I yelled sarcastically. When I caught up with him I pushed him down onto a mound of dirt. I began to approach him like I had only one thing on my mind. But a foot away, "Just kidding." I said and pulled him up.  
  
"You little..." He said and began to chase me around the bathrooms.  
  
"But Geneva, I love you!" He said using that little tone that said just kidding...the same one I used. I laughed back at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ella  
  
//**Ella thinking to her self.**//  
  
Look at them running around like a pair of lovebirds. I see it in them too; they like each other unlike brother and sister, the way they look at each other and the way they move around each other.  
  
It's really kind of cute. I wonder if they don't realize it cause their 'family' or if they're in denial. Probably a little from column A and a little from column B. Oh well, perhaps I'm just jealous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Geneva  
  
Finally I made a smart decision and ran into the girls' bathroom where Matt wouldn't dare go. Ha. Boy, was I wrong. Matt ran in the bathroom and when I tried to get out he cornered me in the corner.  
  
"I won." Matt said.  
  
"When did we make a game out of this?" I pointed out. "And is this not a girls' bathroom? What-" I started but Matt did one of the least expecting thing to me. He kissed me.  
  
When he came out of it I was still surprised but I still could speak, "Maybe I'm not done with the whole heat thing."  
  
"No, Geneva, I am saying this, not our genetics."  
  
I didn't say nor do anything. What was there to do? What was there to say? Then it came to me so easily; I kissed him in return. When I was done kissing I said, "Do you want to go out sometime?"  
  
"Yeah, but not tonight, the guy's gonna be after Ella. And we have to protect her."  
  
"Okay, maybe some other time."  
  
We walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"How did you know that deep down I knew that I cared for you?" I asked making sure no one could hear me.  
  
He smiled slyly, "I read your mind by mistake and that's when I realized that I cared for you too."  
  
I could actually feel myself blushing. I smiled at my reaction. Matt and I continued to walk towards the camp. I was starving so I began to look around for some good mixings. I decided on some cup of noodle.  
  
I got a fire going and put some water in it then waited for it to start to boil. When it was done boiling I put the water in the cup and waited three minutes.  
  
After three minutes I opened the lid and grabbed a fork to dig in to that yummy chicken flavor. Ella came to sit down by me.  
  
"Hi, Geneva."  
  
"Hi, what's up?" I said.  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Do you want to go swimming? I think it's gonna rain soon so if we want to we better get going."  
  
"Okay, when I'm done with my noodles." I said continuing to chow down on my noodles.  
  
Ella wen t into the tent and came back out a minute later. All dressed up, she sat down and waited for me to drink the rest of my juice. Finally at the last gulp of juice I looked around and jumped up into the tree where I had hung my other clothes.  
  
When I got the collection of psyched out clothes I got into a ten and began to change into my clothes. I snatched my towel and exited the tent. When I looked over at Ella she had a very big backpack around her shoulders. I chose to ignore the bag and followed Ella down to the beach.  
  
Ella lead me to the other side of the lake that I wasn't at yesterday. She opened up her bag and pulled out a very bright yellow-river raft.  
  
"What's the raft for?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"You know I hate it when you leave me hanging."  
  
"That's why I do it."  
  
"Turd."  
  
Ella began to pump the boat up with a little pump she brought along. When that was all pumped up she climbed in and when that happened I pushed off and we sailed out to the middle of the lake. Ella paddled us out to the middle of the lake where nothing could get us except for our paddles or maybe a helicopter.  
  
In her backpack Ella pulled out an old silver Disc-man and put an old Christina Aguilara CD into it and cranked it up.  
  
"Now we sing and be goof balls." Then the song started and she began to scream (rather than sing) out all the lyrics.  
  
'LOOK AT ME YOU MAY THINK YOU SEE WHO I REALLY AM BUT YOU'LL NEVER KNOW ME! EVERYDAY IT'S AS IF I PLAY A PART, NOW I SEE IF I WEAR A MASK I CAN FOOL THE WORLD BUT I CAN NOT FOOL MY HEART!'  
  
We sang that song cause it was the only one that Ella knew pretty well. After a bit we switched the CD to another one called Afro Man, she put it on, Until I Got High. I thought that was one of the funniest songs I have ever heard.  
  
Ella and I stayed out on the lake until about five o' clock that evening when it began to start to gush down rain. I realized that, as much as I really wanted to stay here and sing like the geek I was, I had to go and get ready for tonight, with the whole killer problem.  
  
"Ella, do you think we could, um, go now?"  
  
"I think it'd be okay." She said immovably.  
  
When we tried to paddle the boat was quickly filling up with water and we were starting to submerse. I couldn't believe that it was raining like we were in the shower, but that's Washington for you, the weather changes every fifteen minutes.  
  
"Shit, Ella keep the disc man out of the water!" I spoke.  
  
"Dude, we're sinking!"  
  
I made my decision without realizing it. I dove in and began to push the boat to shore as quickly as I could. I stopped when I realized my effort was pointless.  
  
"Ella," I said, "give me the disc man and anything you don't want to get wet!" She handed me her Disc man and her headphones.  
  
"Hold on to the stuff!" I admonished right before I flipped the thing while holding the stuff in my mouth. Ella sloped in with me and swam under the raft. I put the stuff that I had up in the small compartment that could hold something and closed it up. I snatched the bag from Ella and tossed it up on the bottom of the raft.  
  
"There, now we're not going to sink."  
  
Ella splashed me in the face. I pushed the raft all the way to the shore, with the help of Ella. When we reached shore we began to put everything away. I helped her get everything loaded up, which to our frustration was terribly hard to get loaded due to the wet texture of everything.  
  
When we succeeded in getting everything packed up Ella and I talked and drug everything up the small trails that lead to camp. I told her that I would have to go and get the go-cart from inside the cabin by the river that night. I knew at that time that she was getting suspicious, but she tried to hide it, had I not been a prototype I would not have seen it.  
  
When Ella and I get to the campsite, Matt had already put up the tarps so that we wouldn't get too wet at night. Ella and I split off when we reached her campsite. I went to mine and noticed a man walk past me looking at Ella's campground. I didn't get to see his face because of his hood but he was more than likely a suspect.  
  
I hurried over to my tent jumped in and began to change into my camouflage that was a little warmer and rain-resistant. I went over to Matt's tent and he opened the door. I motioned for him to come over to Logan's camper.  
  
Matt knocked and Logan looked out the window before admitting us. We would not take any chances. I went into the camper which was bigger than it looked from outside of the camper. Logan had all his equipment out and ready to go. He also got his hands on a map of the area resting on a table. I sat down at the table and Logan sat across from me. Matt joined my side of the table.  
  
"Okay, one of you goes out to the sand dunes, the other stay on his back. We're still not sure if he'll go to the sand dunes. We'll be in radio contact of one another." Logan explained.  
  
"Who wants to follow him?"  
  
"I will." I volunteered.  
  
"I guess I have to stay put. I'll get a vehicle, so I can get around quicker, if you need it." Matt said.  
  
"You can use my ride."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Matt and I stare into each other's eyes saying that we hope the other one will be okay. I look away and dig into my pockets looking for my keys. I handed them to Matt.  
  
"You guys are going to be out there a while. You up to it?" Logan asked, he noticed something funky going on.  
  
"I slept all day, practically." Matt said.  
  
"I don't sleep much." I added.  
  
"Okay, I'll be hanging out here looking at satellite pictures. I'll warn you when something goes up." Logan said again shaking off the funky vibe he got off us, I almost smiled.  
  
Following Matt out of the camper I exited Logan's lovely "home". We walked side by side until we reached my tent. I opened it up and wheeled it out of there so he could use it. I grabbed a net-like thing that looked like there were leaves growing on it to help camouflage it. I threw on the net and gave Matt one of his own. Matt threw it over himself and when he was done I threw my arms around him and gave him a giant hug. He returned it and played with my brown hair.  
  
"Come back okay?" Matt said.  
  
"I will, it's not like he's gonna do anything. I better get to my post." I said pulling away to look in his eyes.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I went back into the small buck of trees that separated our campsite from the other one. I jumped into the tree and sat there and waited for the mouse to come into the cat's lair. Matt zoomed out toward the sand dunes a minute after I got comfortable in the tree.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
(Several hours later.)  
  
"Logan? You still with us?" I said through the microphone.  
  
"Yeah, anything sighted yet?"  
  
"Not a thing. How's the satellite pictures going?"  
  
"Okay. So far so good."  
  
"Shhhh." I whispered into the microphone.  
  
I saw a guy approaching the campsite dressed in black and wearing a ski mask looking everywhere for peeping toms. The guy I was spying on took a can of something out of his backpack and sprayed it onto the tent's zipper. Then he opened it so quietly even I could hardly hear the noise. He took a rag out of his coat pocket and entered the tent.  
  
Seconds later he was carrying Ella out of the tent door. I felt so guilty for not doing something but we had a plan. When he was out of hearing range I jumped down into a big muddy spot. Ewwww.  
  
I follow him out to the sand dunes. So far everything was going as planned, he was going out to the sand dunes. I was a ways behind him but I could still see everything from the lake, or so I thought.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Three gunshots. I feel my stomach turn to lead. I begin to run to them. When I get there I find that Ella is still unconscious and Matt's looking up at the man who killed that woman the other night.  
  
"Matt, is he armed?" I whispered through the microphone.  
  
"I kicked it." He choked out.  
  
The man was facing Matt but his back was facing me, I quickly made my choice. I begin to run as fast as I can, then right behind him I launch myself out and ram my elbow into his spine.  
  
"HAGH!" the man groaned.  
  
He got up and came at me.  
  
"My, my, I do believe we have a little bitch to beat now don't we?" He said in a hoarse voice.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Duhn! Duhn! Duhn! What will happen next? Only more replies and posties from yours truly can tell. So tune in next time on Lydecker Plural!  
  
So I have a tenancy to stop at the worse parts but at least It's all prewritten and you'll get more as soon as I see you've given we replies on what you're thinking when you were done reading it. 


	16. Chapter 16

Mwhahahaha! I am evil! But the strike of cliffhangers has come to an end. For now. **Smiles evilly but with the hint that I'm planning something** Ha ha.  
  
ME: What can I say? I'm evil! LOL.  
  
Freedom-angel: Glad you like. And I do plan to keep up the good work ;).  
  
So anyways, here's the next part and I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Sixteen  
  
// "My, my, I do believe we have a little bitch to beat now don't we?" He said in a hoarse voice. //  
  
He ran at me, and I hit him in the nose thrusting upward with the heel of my hand. He clutched his nose and in doing so I spun around and kicked him in the "happy sack", now he was clutching his balls.  
  
The guy fell to the ground in a mound of pain and suffering, "Holy dipthong..." I heard him choke out in a gasp of air.  
  
"Logan we need the cops and an ambulance, NOW! In the sand dunes!" I say into the microphone.  
  
The guy that was killing everyone started to get to his feet. When I saw that he was trying to get away I jump-kicked him on the temple of his head. His body fell down in a pile of unconscious matter.  
  
I hurried over to Ella to see if she was still breathing and if her pulse was normal, it was. Then I hurried over to Matt, what I saw scared the breath out of me.  
  
Matt had three gunshot wounds to the left shoulder (under the collarbone), on in the left hamstrings and on the left side of his stomach.  
  
He looked up in my face. "Is it bad?"  
  
"No of course not, but I have to get a Band-Aid or it might get infected."  
  
Matt choked but smiled at the same time. I put my arm on the back of his neck and began to rock back and forth. Saying soothing things like 'it's going to be okay.'. I hoped everything in my DNA that he would make it.  
  
I ripped off my camouflage and began to try and bandage his stomach wound. I got his shirts away from the hole and got it covered up right when the rain came down in sheets and lightning lit up the sky.  
  
I was left soaking wet in a white tank top and in the back of my mind I thought, 'Great sign me up for this wet T-shirt contest.'  
  
Ella began to wake up a minute later.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^* Ella ^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I wake up lying on the wet grass. It felt like I ate a ton of coffee and was having the after effects of a coffee buzz. I sit up rubbing my temples, and see Matt lying in Geneva's arms.  
  
"Geneva..."  
  
She looks up at me but looks back down at Matt. As tired as I was I got up and crawled over to see what the matter was. At once I wish that I wasn't so snoopy. Matt was lying there in a small pool of blood.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^* Geneva ^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I make up my mind; we have to get out of the sand dunes in order for the ambulance to get to Matt easily.  
  
"Matt, I'm gonna get you out into the parking lot. Ella, help me out here." I said. Ella stood up and I tried to pick Matt up but then remembered about the one guy that was killing everyone. I begun to tear the backpack apart and pulled out a rope. I carefully set Matt down on the grass and went to tie the killer, so that he wouldn't escape. When that was done I went over to my ride and wheeled it over by Matt. I picked him up giving him a "piggy back ride", and got on it.  
  
"Ella, got on."  
  
Ella climbed on behind me and held on as I peeled out of the sand dunes on the wet grass. When I was out of the sand dunes and in the parking lot the ambulance and police were coming down the road.  
  
I flashed the lights trying to get them stop. Luckily they did and one of the police cars stopped to see what happened. Jones was with them. Over head a helicopter flew down and landed.  
  
I got the chills thinking of how much this scene looked like Manticore. Out of the helicopter came medics with a stretcher. The rain was pounding on my face and the propellers blew the water our way. I got off and helped the men get Matt on the stretcher. Jones tried to get in my way but I shoved past him.  
  
"Ella, show Jones where the guy is!" I yelled.  
  
Ella nodded and got into the cop car after Jones did. I followed the guys right up to the helicopter.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, unless your family you'll have to wait here." The guy said.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend, please, dude I am the only one Matt has."  
  
The guy looked at me and gave in, "Fine."  
  
I climbed in and closed the door behind me.  
  
Matt looked at me, "Don't let them take me. Not the Nomilies."  
  
"It's okay, the Nomilies in the basement aren't here."  
  
"Don't let them take me!" He was hallucinating, to him we were back in Manticore.  
  
I slipped my hand into his and with that he passed out. I wanted nothing more than to hug him and never let him go, but the medics were working and I couldn't get in their way. A few minutes later we arrived at Island Hospital and they unloaded Matt. I followed them at a jog. Matt was losing a lot of blood. They got him to the emergency room and took his camouflage off him.  
  
One of the doctors told me to leave but I didn't leave. That same doctor began to pull me out of the room.  
  
"Miss, you need to stay out of the way. We have to do a few tests to see what blood type he is, so we can find some donor blood."  
  
"He's O! And I am too!"  
  
"Go and wait in the waiting room."  
  
"Is he going to die?"  
  
"We're not sure."  
  
"I'm not going to let him die, he's too important!" I yell pushing past him.  
  
The old fart wouldn't learn; he came back and tried to pull me away.  
  
"NO! If he dies I'm blaming it on you! You're out here bugging me while you could be doing something useful!" I yelled.  
  
The guy took the hint, nodded and lead me to the room. I sat down in a chair that was resting in the corner. When the blood test results came back as 'O' the doctor that was a pain in the butt came over to me and took me into another room to test my blood type. He drew some blood and I waited five minutes waiting for the results. It was 'O' and not infected. When I got back into the room Matt was in they had already removed two bullets. The one in the stomach and the one in the shoulder.  
  
Two doctors were trying to get the third bullet out, four doctors were fixing up the stomach wound and three doctors were sewing up his shoulder. My own personal Doc. was getting a transfusion kit ready.  
  
I sat down in the chair that my personal doctor (Dr. Baser) put beside him. I put my arm out, felt the needle go in and watched the blood steadily flow through the tube. I watched it until it reached his arm.  
  
Of course there were a few snags in the procedure, but everything went well until I fell asleep resting my head on the table, but then I didn't know what was happening; don't worry though I can assure to you that everything went well.  
  
^*^*^*^* Some time later unknown to Geneva ^*^*^*^*  
  
Apparently everything went as planed because when I woke up with natural light lighting me up. I was lying in a stale hospital bed right beside Matt. Reading the signs I found that everything was normal, blood pressure and breathing. Looking at the monitor was some help but what gave it away was that Matt had been watching me sleep.  
  
"Wha'Chu looking at?" I said groggily.  
  
Matt smiled. "Thank you."  
  
I returned the smile, "No problem."  
  
Just then Inspector Jones opened the door and barged on in like he owned the place. Jones sat down on the foot of my bed.  
  
"Not **you** again!" I said rolling onto my stomach burying my head into the white pillow. I quickly flipped around realizing that my barcode was showing.  
  
"Geneva, would you mind telling me what happened yesterday night?"  
  
"Aliens abducted my body and I decided to go and visit little bunny Foo-Foo in loony land. That good enough for ya?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Really Geneva..." He pushed on.  
  
"Dude, we just got out of the emergency room. Leave her alone!" Matt said taking the words right out of my mouth.  
  
"What were **you** doing there Matt? You don't have a sleeping disorder."  
  
I got out of my bed (the nurses put me in a hospital gown not much different from the PT uniforms from Manticore). "Get out." I stood right in front of him.  
  
"Miss Monson, I believe you do not have the strength nor the ranking power to kick me out."  
  
"You want to bet?" I said, my voice like ice.  
  
"I think I do."  
  
I laughed. In a fluid cat-like motion I picked him up off my bed from his fancy work suit's collar and lifted him up and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Now, how much do you want to put into that bet, cause I think I just won!" I let him stand up on his own. "Now I'd appreciate it if you left us in peace. I'll go to the station when were out of this crap hole."  
  
So far Jones was looking terrified of me. Like I was a freak; I thought that was funny. "Yes, ma'am." He said and began to run out of the room. When he exited the room I heard him run into someone in the hallway. Jones muttered an apology to the person he ran into. A second later Logan entered the room.  
  
"What's up with Jones? He looks like he's seen a ghost."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hope that cliffhanger wasn't too bad for you guys. The next part is short so I'll post it after this one. Like right away, I mean. But you guys have to reply on what you think. Thanks for readin' replyin' and likin' my fic! It means a lot to me. 


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next part like I said. Enjoy.  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Seventeen  
  
(A few days later-at night)  
  
Matt and I got our clothes back well, in Matt's case, the ones that weren't torn to shreds by the doctors cutting it away. We had to sneak out of the hospital so that no one would know that we could heal quicker than everyone else could.  
  
Ella was a little mad that we had planned to set her up and to "get killed" even though we saved her life. If we hadn't saved her life she wouldn't have ever forgiven us actually if we hadn't saved her life she really wouldn't be with us now would she?  
  
Logan had driven Matt's SUV down behind the hospital and waited for us to get in. That's where we were now. I open the back door and hopped in. Matt got the front passenger's seat. We rolled out of the alley and Matt drove us toward the camp.  
  
Logan helped out with the paying thing because we were poor and had no ways of paying the bills. When we get back to camp I go and feed poor little Camouflage...she's been in that tent all by her self except for when Ella fed her and cleaned out the litter box.  
  
When I got home I got my bike out. "See you guys later. I need some 'me' time." Said getting my leather trench coat on. I hopped onto my bike and let the engine come to life. Some time when I was driving I looked at my watch and I realized that I should go to the police station for questioning.  
  
I sighed and road over to the head quarters. When I got there I got off my bike and went in to see my favorite cop ever. I went to the guy behind the counter to see where Jones was and it turns out that I had to go down to the left, make a right, and go strait till the end of the hall.  
  
I did and when I got to the door I just busted on in like I owned the place. Hey, what comes around goes around.  
  
"Hey, I'm working here!" He yelled at me when I opened the door.  
  
"Yes, I see that." I sit down crossing my legs. I was sitting directly in front of him.  
  
"Oh, hi Geneva."  
  
I tried to smile but it *accidentally* came out as a smirk. Jones said that he had to go, too the person he was talking too. He hung up the phone and just looked at me.  
  
"What?" As I said this I smiled and purposely put my gum on top of my front teeth, "Do I have something in my teeth?" I closed my mouth and removed my gum.  
  
"Charming." He paused. "Now, what were you doing trying to catch him? You're only a child."  
  
"I may be a child but I'm stronger than you are aren't I? I got him didn't I? I'm not hurt am I?"  
  
"No, yes, and no."  
  
"That's bull. It should be 'yes, yes, and no. Cause I am. Did you know that I'm the strongest person in the world? Well except for Zack, Matt and Max, they were always stronger than me..." I trailed off unintentionally.  
  
"Who are these men you're talking about?"  
  
"Men? Max is a girl. And that's classified. Stick to the story Jones."  
  
"Fine, what happened?"  
  
"Okay, after the murder, a friend of mine looked at all the old news papers and found this guy that had been in Canada, Mexico and now the US. He would go along and kill in a rhythmic pattern until authorities shut down the campgrounds, then he would move onto the next small unsuspecting campground. We figured out the pattern, set my friend up as bait and I waited up in a tree for him to come and get my friend-"  
  
"How did you know when he was going to come and get her and how did you know where he was going to strike next?"  
  
"Really, you need to do more research. He would strike at campground thirty then go by twos. Every other night he would move to every other campground."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Okay, that's all for one day but as soon as I see some replies I'll post two more chapters. The next few chapters are shorter than normal. So tell me what you thought and as soon as I see replies and have time to post I will. 


	18. Chapter 18

ME: Yes that made sense. in a way a few know how to talk. Did that make sense? Anyways I think that if I only posted two I'd be cheating the readers so I will post three but no more after that unless I think it's best.  
  
So what more can I say but: Enjoy and reply.  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Eighteen  
  
//** "Really, you need to do more research. He would strike at campground thirty then go by twos. Every other night he would move to every other campground." **//  
  
"So, you cracked the code and set your friend up."  
  
"That's what I said. Well any way, Matt was waiting in the sand dunes (the killer would always go somewhere close by, but were no one was). He was there to stop the guy if I couldn't keep on his back, but unfortunately I couldn't stay on his back and Matt got shot. I disabled the killer, had a friend call 911 (the friend was far away in safety.) Then I went to the hospital, donated some blood, passed out, woke up, kicked you out, and yada, yada, yada." I loathed at him.  
  
"Okay well just one more question then I have to go home. Why is Mr. Benson out of the hospital when it should take him a long time for him to heal?"  
  
"Along with my blood he also got a stem-cell transplant. They healed remarkably quickly. Now please stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours."  
  
I got up and left his office and never looked back. That Jones guy was the most annoying person I'd ever met, including Lydecker. I must have been really annoyed.  
  
I got back onto the cycle and turned the engine on but right as I did that Jones came running out again filled with great urgency.  
  
"Miss Monson where are you parents? You are after all only sixteen and you need a parent or guardian."  
  
I pretended not to hear him. I would have to fix everything out with that. He began to run after me screaming like a maniac. I ignored him and continued to ride on. Luckily Jones wasn't all that bright or energetic because he stopped running about a block away from the police station when he could have run back and hopped into a cop car.  
  
I went up over to Cap Sante and climbed up onto a boulder and looked up at the sky. That's when it began. About a thousand meteors came buzzing through the atmosphere. They were very beautiful and made my mood content.  
  
After about half an hour I climbed off the rock and started to get down the hill. Down by the main street I realized that I was going to run low on cash in a bit. I quickly formed a plan in my head that assured money.  
  
I turned down a street that led to the urban area of the town. This house was green and was right across the street from the old high school. The lights were off and the house looked like a doctor lived there or something. Big money income source. I did not stop by the house.that would wait a bit. I road down to the camp to get my proper break-in clothes. I got everything from gloves to ropes ready in about fifteen minutes. Then I road back down to the little green house and parked my ZX about five blocks down. I walked briskly to the house and planed my break in after I circled the house once.  
  
There was a perfect entrance right above the door. There was a little extension that was about three inches thick right below a small stained window. Using my enhanced vision I looked in through the window just to find that it was a bathroom. This was going to be easy. I jump up onto the little piece of wood that was under the window. Grabbing a screwdriver out of my belt I undid the lock and silently opened the window. I got in through the small window and shut it behind me right when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. For an instant I thought about opening the window, but what would that accomplish?  
  
I hopped into the bathtub and hid behind the curtain. If the person turned on the light I was going down. Luckily he turned it on for a second then turned it off probably because his eyes weren't used to being in the light.  
  
He walked over to the toilet and began to take a pee. I shut my eyes in fear of seeing something I didn't want to witness. I mean this man was about fifty. There was only about one thought that went through my mind: Stupid night vision! 


	19. Chapter 19

Lydecker Plural  
  
Part Nineteen  
  
The old man left the bathroom after he flushed. About seven minutes later when I heard that guy snoring I climbed out of the shower and snuck around down to the kitchen. I began to look in the cookie jars for any money that he might have laying around. Then I found it in another room. It was a really expensive looking desk. I took a few tools out of it's containment pouch on my hip and cracked open the drawer.  
  
Inside the drawer there was just a whole bunch of papers and official- looking documents. I pushed the drawer back inside and continued to look around. I made my way out to the living room and found a purse. I opened it and looked inside.  
  
There was a wallet lying inside and when I opened it up I saw about five hundred dollars. I smiled to myself and slipped the money into my breast pocket.  
  
Growling came from behind me. I slowly turned around and saw a giant German Shepherd, it's teeth showing. *Oh crap.* I thought right before it jumped. I jumped up into the rafters that was supporting this old house's living room. Sparkey, down there, decided to start to bark at me.  
  
*Why couldn't Manticore install invisibility into our DNA?* I wonder dully as I pull the ski mask over my face. The lights click on and a man falls down the stairs; with a shotgun. I hop over to the chimney and hide in the shadows of it.  
  
The old man put a leash on the dog and began to walk around looking for me. Luckily they passed me even though the dog was barking up at me. I jumped down off the beam I was standing on and looked up at the man who was starring at me. He released the dog and I look at the door to see if it's locked; it is.  
  
I fly out the window that was right next to the door and land in a bush with the dog on my tail. I jump up and book it out of there running down the street at a pretty fast speed, but not fast enough to get anyone suspicious. I finally make it to my motorcycle and ride off into the night feeling glad that I did at least get some money.  
  
I make my way to Cap Sante and jump up onto the rock and look down on the small peaceful town. I see that the police are going to the old man's house and I laugh to myself. Truthfully I don't know what's so funny, but I just start to laugh like crazy.  
  
When I calm down I lay down on my stomach looking down at the city before long I am falling asleep, and I don't even care about anything in the world except for getting to sleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Okay, I know that was a very short chapter so I'm posting another right after this. So reply with what you think please. 


	20. Chapter 20

Lydecker Plural  
  
Part twenty  
  
I wake up by a sound. Five guys not too far away, and it was only about one o' clock in the morning and those four guys were probably wasted or hi. I started to drift back to sleep ignoring the sound of something rubbing into the dirt...wait; rubber digging into the dirt was a better description.  
  
I jump up and almost literally fly right in front of them. "Don't think about it." I growled at them.  
  
While giving me the Birdie everyone's gotten at least once in their life the told me to sit on it a twirl. I think they were drunk or stupendously stupid.  
  
"I wouldn't take it if I were you." I warned.  
  
"What 'choo gonna do 'bout it?" A big beefy man slurred stepping forward.  
  
"Abotstjrytx laini quasahooty pamoja." I said making up some weird words.  
  
"I think she's making fun of you," Said some other dude from behind him.  
  
"Really? You guys are so smart I don't know what to do about it!" I smiled slapping the beefy man on the chest.  
  
"But all the same I have to ask you guys if you could just leave me and my ride alone. I mean, it's very rude to wake someone up and try to steal their bike!" I added on.  
  
The Beefy man grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from him that had I been a normal person it would have hurt bad.  
  
"Let go of my hand." I said icily.  
  
"No. Why should I?" He asked so sloppy that I could barely understand him.  
  
"Because..." I whipped my hand and grabbed his wrist and squeezed so hard he began to let go of my hand. The drunken guy took his other hand and put it around my arm.  
  
"Let go of me!" I hissed. He didn't so I decided to do something about it. Before he knew what had happened I had kicked him in the nuts and he was down on the ground.  
  
His friends stepped forward and stepped over him getting in my face.  
  
"This is our turf and we're willing to share but if someone is mean well, we're not going to allow them to come here anymore." A guy sneered.  
  
"I don't see your name on it." I shot back.  
  
The guy pointed to my feet and when I looked down I saw red spray paint on the ground spelling out a few words:  
  
Geisbreght, Pino, Strong, Courier, Ebeling  
  
"And I'm guessing that's you guys. Right?"  
  
"You got that right." A blonde guy with blue eyes and lots of freckles on his face.  
  
"Okay since we try not to be to rude, I'm Geisbreght." The guy with the freckles said.  
  
"Pino." Said a very short black hair guy.  
  
"That's Strong, I'm Courier." Said a semi-cute guy with brown hair and hazel eyes. Strong was the big guy who I gave a sack shot to.  
  
"Dude, we told you our names what's your name?" Geisbreght asked.  
  
"Geneva." I said foolishly trusting them with my name.  
  
"Okay, Eva."  
  
"It's Geneva."  
  
"No, we say its Eva. Eva, hold on we'll be back in a second."  
  
They picked up Strong and drug him over to where I supposedly wasn't supposed to hear him.  
  
"I kind of like her. Should we let her join?" Geisbreght said  
  
"No." Strong said immediately.  
  
"She is kind of hot." Courier said looking my way.  
  
"I don't think it'd be a problem. Do you think she can fight? What if she doesn't want to?" Pino said.  
  
"If she can fight that's great if she doesn't want to we'll take her bike and make sure she stays off our land." Geisbreght said.  
  
"You guys she's really strong..." Strong said then passes out.  
  
"She is cool enough and is defiantly built right." Ebeling said looking my way and licking my lips purposefully letting me see it.  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
"Okay, I think she can join but we test her and see if she can fight." Pino said.  
  
They broke up their little meeting and stood in front of me (except for Strong).  
  
Courier and Ebeling, easily the strongest of the group came and attacked me without warning. I blocked every one of their punches. They began to change the way they fought from gang banging style to martial arts style. I was easily blocking every single hit or kick they aimed at me and was being very easy on them.  
  
One of them, Courier, grabbed a hold of my arms and the other one kicked me in the chin. I got mad enough to kick some butt but not mad enough to cloud my mind. I jumped up, flipped forward with Courier still attached to me, and landed on him. When I got up Courier was on his back and slightly knocked out of wind.  
  
I got in a defensive stance and faced Ebeling. He stood up straight and started to laugh. I relaxed and pretended to look confused and wonder what was going on.  
  
"Hey, you want to join our little gang?" Pino asked picking Courier up.  
  
"Just like that? You want me to join after I won my place?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah. You're good looking, you can kick as$ and your not afraid of anything. It's like what my dad saw when he was alive. I still don't know what happened to him." Ebeling said.  
  
"What did he see?" I asked pretending not to be worried of what he said.  
  
"A young soldier, a girl younger than thirteen. Blonde blue eyes, she had a barcode on the back of her neck. He was her doctor or something."  
  
Holy shit. I had to play it cool. I am not that little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with a barcode on the back of my neck. And so what if my doctor who used to do experiments on me is dead.  
  
"That's whacked." I said.  
  
"Yeah he sent me a picture and she should be about my age now. She ran away or something and my dad told me, before he died, to keep an eye open for her. But now that's not going to do much good now is it? Dad's dead and I don't know where his work number is."  
  
Good luck. There's no way that Manticore is listed in the Yellow Pages.  
  
"Great here it comes." Courier said rolling his eyes.  
  
"They don't believe me. But she was genetically engineered and she and thirteen others are out here in the world." Ebeling said.  
  
"Don't worry he's always telling some horse shit stories about his dad working on secret government projects." Courier said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Look at this. What do you call this?" Ebeling asked waving a picture in his face.  
  
"Can I see?" I asked getting a little curious.  
  
Ebeling handed me the picture and I swear I almost passed out. It was a picture of me when I was little. Down in the corner of the picture was the letter 'M'. I flipped it to the back and there was a light outline of a Manticore and under it was the word Manticore. I handed him the picture back and wiped the sweat off the palms of my hands off.  
  
"That is such a nice story you have there, but this is just a picture. You have no other proof that this 'Manticore' exists." I said smiling.  
  
Geisbreght, Pino, and Courier were laughing at him. "Meet me here tomorrow at 1:00 p.m. I'll bring the whole information I have. I have some on all fourteen escapees. I like to study them." Ebeling said.  
  
"Only if I get to bring my friend."  
  
"Can they kick as$ like you can?"  
  
"Yeah. We went to the same karate instructor."  
  
"Ooh." Courier said.  
  
They all exchanged a look a lot like getting ready to score. I laughed. They thought that my friend was a girl.  
  
"Okay, but I'm going to crash out here for a while.probably all night so.... If I were you I'd get Strong out of here. He's pretty wasted." I smiled.  
  
They started to laugh at me. Ebeling and Courier stayed behind. "Dude, you guys coming?" Geisbreght asked.  
  
"No were going to make sure none of Tai's guys come here." Courier said.  
  
"Tai's guys?" I ask.  
  
"Our rivals. They want Cap Sante and we won it fair and square. They don't mind anyone up here either unless it's us. Then we...well we don't get along much." Ebeling answered.  
  
"That and we don't want to leave you here all by your self...Tai's people have way more people than we do." Courier said.  
  
"Okay. Just trust me if you do anything sneaky I'll find out and I'll hunt you down no matter who or what's out there." I warned as I laid down on my rock.  
  
"Deal." Ebeling said.  
  
I began to fall asleep once more and when I finally fell asleep I finally had a good dream and not a nightmare.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Okay people I'm expecting some review. I'm a review addict, tell me what you think, Good? Bad? Yay? Nay? Please tell.  
  
Gabbie760: You'll like the next chapter. 


	21. Chapter 21

freedom-angel: Well it's one out of the two. Anyways thanks for reading it means so much to me.  
  
Zaz: Ooh! A new reader! I'm glad you're reading it! Thank you to replying.  
  
ME: Let's say she'll get into a fight. her butt won't be kicked but she won't kick too hard. Did that make sense? Doctor dude's kind of out of the picture.  
  
Freedom-angel: I know I replied to you up there but this is about the blood thing. You are right but I was only twelve when I wrote this. I wasn't that into science when I wrote this. I know they were universal donors but I guess I had to give them one. But I'll just say they didn't have the right equipment to see the genetic enhancement or that they didn't really have a type of blood. Yeah. They just saw they had similar enough blood to transfuse. Yup. That's my excuse for the inaccurateness in the science. it's either that or they're the good-guys and nothing too bad ever happens; or at least until the FanFic writer feels like it.  
  
Thank you all for reading and replying so here's a new chapter.  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part 21  
  
I was flying. It was the greatest feeling in the world; and I don't mean in an airplane or helicopter I mean free flying with nothing but me and my clothes. No one cared and everyone knew that I was...different. Manticore was gone and I was truly happy and the kid I never got to be.  
  
Too bad it all had to end. My eyes snapped open and I heard grunts and the noise of someone falling to the ground. I jumped up and saw an attacker on Courier and Ebeling. I didn't see who was attacking them all I know is that the attacker was kicking their butts. I decided to take action; I launched myself at the attacker and began unleashing The Wrath of Geneva. The guy had a ski mask on but that was of no importance to me. I aimed a kick to his face but he blocked it. The attacker aimed a punch at my chest and when he hit I went flying back wards about five feet. I flipped up onto my feet from my back and charged at him. I was mad now.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Finally I hit him in the stomach but it didn't effect him  
  
Half an hour later we're still going at it and I was really exhausted from the lack of practice. I would block his punches and kicks and every once in a while I would throw a punch at him and he would barely block it; we were both very tired people. I felt him put his foot behind my leg then he pushed me with quick reflexes. But before I fell down completely I grabbed onto his cotton shirt and pulled him down with me. He landed right on top of me but neither of us moved; I just let my neck muscles relax and my head hit the ground with a stab of pain. I forgot we were on cement.  
  
We just tried to get our breath and get our strength. Who was this? We just laid there for about a minute before Courier and Ebeling (who I had totally forgotten about) came over to us and pulled him off me. I climbed to my feet and steadied myself. Courier was holding the attacker and Ebeling began punching his stomach.  
  
"Wait." I barely said and immediately Ebeling stopped in mid air "Who sent you." I ordered walking over to the attacker still out of breath.  
  
He didn't say nor do anything. The next thing I could think of doing was taking off his mask and seeing if it was someone from Manticore. I know they had more people there than Matt's unit. The only other person I knew was X5-494 and he was in another unit. This person could be an assassin or the guy on the mission to bring back Matt and me. I yanked off the ski mask and I bet you won't guess who it was. Yes, that's right boys and girls Zackey-boy himself; his face was all bloody and bruised thanks to yours truly.  
  
"Oops." I said, "hi Zack. Um, sorry?" I could not believe that that just happened. "Um, are you okay?"  
  
"Who are you?" Zack asked.  
  
"It's Geneva, I dyed my hair."  
  
"Who is this clown?" Ebeling asked me.  
  
"This clown is my brother." I said.  
  
Courier let him go and stepped back.  
  
"Hey can you guys excuse us for a bit?" I ordered more than asked.  
  
Courier and Ebeling left without saying a thing.  
  
"So what's up?" I ask Zack after I couldn't see the other two.  
  
"Nothing just checking up on you guys. Matt told me you were here."  
  
We didn't say anything for a minute." You did a good thing by giving up your old life and making a new one. Heck you even dyed your hair and disguised yourself so well I didn't even recognize you. But you did a bad thing too, you didn't have to take Ella. You didn't have to tell her."  
  
" I know this but they would have killed her if I didn't do anything and she wouldn't want to leave unless she knew."  
  
"It's useless sentimentality."  
  
"Zack listen you can say that all you want I don't care. Look, you'd do anything for the others right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My point. Ella is my friend and just like you to the others I have to protect her."  
  
"Okay. This Jones guy you have to get rid of him. He is suspecting you of Manticore, I don't know how but he is."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yeah, our position is going to be compromised if we don't do something."  
  
"Crap. Is there anyone who needs to be taken out as well?"  
  
"What about those two who tried to fight me off?"  
  
I thought at Zack's question for a second, "Ebeling's dad was my doctor. Ebeling knows about Manticore but just thinks that I was trained in the martial arts. The other one thinks Ebeling is simply a loony when it comes to that." I reported.  
  
"If anything gets out about us being X5's you are to terminate."  
  
"Okay. I understand. You do know I don't want to because he has no contact with Manticore or Lydecker."  
  
"Do you know that for sure?"  
  
"I know that he doesn't have contact with the base. When he was blabbing on he said that there was no return address, besides he probably doesn't have the money to afford the stamps."  
  
"Unless he's a drug dealer. Or a con artist. All I'm saying is keep your genetically engineered ass out of trouble."  
  
"Yeah." I laughed, "I watch my genetically engineered as$ pretty well."  
  
Zack smiled slightly. I gasped.  
  
"What?" he asked tensing up again.  
  
"I made the all mighty CO, Zack, smile!"  
  
This time it was a even bigger smile.  
  
"Oh, there it is!! I must be special or something..."  
  
Zack broke out into a full tooth showing smile, "Just don't get too used to it." He laughed.  
  
We laughed a bit. "I better get going I have to go and find Max." Zack said walking away.  
  
"Zack!"  
  
He turned to face me.  
  
"Be careful. And for God's sake live a little...have some fun once or twice. It'll do you good." I said seriously.  
  
Zack just nodded and walked away.  
  
(Courier)  
  
Ebeling pulled me into a bush where we could hear Geneva and her brother, Zack. Ebeling was signing things to me telling me to be quiet. We had all learned sign language from his aunt.  
  
"You did a good thing by giving up your old life and making a new one. Heck you even dyed your hair and disguised yourself so well I didn't even recognize you. But you did a bad thing too, you didn't have to take Ella. You didn't have to tell her." Zack said.  
  
" I know this but they would have killed her if I didn't do anything and she wouldn't want to leave unless she knew."  
  
"It's useless sentimentality."  
  
"Zack listen you can say that all you want I don't care. Look, you'd do anything for the others right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My point. Ella is my friend and just like you to the others I have to protect her."  
  
"Okay. This Jones guy you have to get rid of him. He is suspecting you of Manticore, I don't know how but he is."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yeah, our position is going to be compromised if we don't do something."  
  
"Crap. Is there anyone who needs to be taken out as well?"  
  
"What about those two who tried to fight me off?"  
  
"Ebeling's dad was my doctor. Ebeling knows about Manticore but just thinks that I was trained in the martial arts. The other one thinks Ebeling is simply a loony when it comes to that." "If anything gets out about us being X5's you are to terminate."  
  
Manticore? That thing exists? Man I thought that Ebeling was making it up all those years.  
  
"Okay. I understand. You do know I don't want to because he has no contact with Manticore or Lydecker."  
  
"Do you know that for sure?"  
  
"I know that he doesn't have contact with the base. When he was blabbing on he said that there was no return address, besides he probably doesn't have the money to afford the money."  
  
"Unless he's a drug dealer. Or a con artist. All I'm saying is keep your genetically engineered ass out of trouble."  
  
What were they saying there?  
  
"Yeah." She laughed, "I watch my genetically engineered ass pretty well."  
  
Zack smiled slightly. Geneva gasped.  
  
"What?" he asked tensing up again.  
  
"I made the all mighty CO, Zack, smile!"  
  
This time Zack smiled even more than he did last time.  
  
"Oh, there it is! I must be special or something..."  
  
Zack broke out into a full tooth showing smile, "Just don't get too used to it." He laughed.  
  
Geneva and Zack laughed a bit. "I better get going I have to go and find Max." Zack said walking away.  
  
"Zack!"  
  
He turned to face her.  
  
"Be careful. And for God's sake live a little...have some fun once or twice. It'll do you good." she said with her voice full of seriousness.  
  
Zack just nodded and walked away.  
  
"I told you that place was real" Ebeling signed, "and they're from it! Geneva was the girl that my dad was working on when she got sick or something!"  
  
"We can't say anything or else she'll literally kill you. Do you have a contact with this Lydecker dude?" I signed back.  
  
"No." he said and began to walk out of the bush.  
  
"Hey Eva! It safe to come back there yet?" Ebeling called.  
  
"Yeah. My name's Geneva!"  
  
"What's wrong with Eva?" I ask coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Nothing it's-"  
  
"Well then there's nothing wrong with it." Ebeling said.  
  
"Fine. I got to go now. Okay?" Geneva said quietly.  
  
(Geneva)  
  
I wanted to go back to camp. There were two fights I had gotten into and they both tired me out even more. And the great part was that tomorrow I would have to blow all the plans I had and go follow Jones and see if I could kill him and make it look like an accident.  
  
When I got in my tent with my Ninja safely in the other tent I laid down and realized that Zack had done more damage than I had thought. My ribs were in pain, I had a big bump on the back of my head where I had hit the ground and I had a bloody nose.  
  
Soon after Cammie fell asleep on my feet I fell asleep nice, warm and comforted under the nice soft sleeping bag. 


	22. Chapter 22

ME: No Deck won't be coming. Never said they won't go to them. ;)  
  
Freedom-angle: You'll just have to find out.  
  
HeyDude452210: From now on if you reply again I'm calling you HeyDude, Okay? As for your review... I like to make up my own characters and write for them. Most the time Max isn't in the picture but sometimes she'll make an appearance or two. I totally know what you mean by Max this and Max that. I like to imagine what the other free X5s are up too. Even if I invented Matt and Geneva. Oh well, thank you for the tight review and awesome compliments.  
  
Sea Siren: Thank you for being an "enthusiastic fan"... wait a mo. You're a fan? Wow... I didn't know I had a fan. Thank you. Dang, I've been getting flattered lately.  
  
Dot: I just now checked the reviews and found 5 reviews! I'm so special! LOL. I don't think there will be any more other side POV's. Thank you for reviewing and on request from the past few people here's some more!!!  
  
Okay people here's more! And I dedicate this to all you people who has reviewed at all though this Fic.  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part 22  
  
I woke up in a huge wave of singing. The birds sing so much early in the morning and it makes me want to go around and be everyone's friend. But I restrained myself and told myself that: today is the day I go and meet up with Ebeling and the rest. I should probably go and look for a job too but that will come later. Tomorrow I will dispose of Jones.Zack was right, he knew too much already and was suspecting a lot of stuff.  
  
I got my clothes on and got to the bathroom with all the toiletries. I needed a shower, for some reason with all that went on last night all I thought about was 'I need a shower'. Funny.  
  
I closed the door behind me and headed to the nearest stall. Then I set my stuff (I had stripped down naked) on the stool and turned on the water. This time the water is warm and I let it wash over my face and begin to pretend that my world is different. People don't know who I really am and even I didn't know who I really was. It was a cool vision but them I came back to reality when I got the strangest feeling someone was watching me. Have you ever gotten that retarded feeling? That feeling that you're sure that when you open your eyes someone will be there watching and waiting to make their move.  
  
I opened my eyes and when I see nothing it spooked me out. Hmmmm, the weird things of the campground: weird campers that kill other campers, Me, Strange feelings, Me, Matt, Me, and I know I'm missing something...oh yeah, Logan, and Me. He is too weird; always wrapped up in his computers and fighting evil. Shhhh, don't tell him I told you that!  
  
I got washed and out of the shower. Got dressed in a pair of slightly baggy jeans, a red shirt, and a denim jacket. I pulled my hair back and realize that the hair dye washed out. Oh man what if Ebeling or the others figure out that I am who I am? I shrug it off and get out of the shower all cleaned up and beautiful!  
  
I walked across the road to see that Matt had climbed out of his tent with his hair in a big mess, he has a little stubble on his chin. It was really cute. It gave him a rugged look that only he could possess.  
  
I approached him and gave him a light happy kiss on the cheek. "Good morning!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"What's that noise?" He asked squinting into the trees.  
  
"That, my friend, is the sound of birds at the crack of dawn."  
  
"Oh. I'm not supposed to be up then. Good morning and now good night." He said turning back into his tent.  
  
"Oh no you don't." I said grabbing onto the back of his sweats.  
  
He turned to look at me and I just smiled, "we have a mission." I whispered.  
  
He stopped yawning in mid yawn and rolled his eyes. "So THAT'S why you're so happy." He said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked slowly.  
  
"Nothing...did Zack-man come to see you last night?"  
  
"Yeah, we talked. I met some guys last night." I said quickly changing the subject.  
  
Matt raised his eyebrow. "And...?" he trailed off.  
  
"Well, one of them, his dad was my doctor. Back in Manticore." I said very quietly.  
  
He looked startled and alarmed; "Does he know anything?"  
  
"I don't think so, but I pretended not to believe him and he's going to show me some information on...well, me." I said.  
  
"Do you think he can turn us in?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah, um, I kind of joined their little gang...I figured we could use the friends, if we need any help. I say that if they can help in anyway (if we're in deep) we should contact them and come clean with them. Zack said if we do that we should kill them but I don't think they would do that." I said getting more and more worried. Truthfully, I didn't want to kill them.  
  
"Okay. They might turn us in if they find us out." Matt said.  
  
"No I don't think so. They would use me to an advantage but I know I have to be careful about them." I said then sighed. "Well you better get dressed we have to go watch Jones for a while then at like one we are going to go meet Ebeling-one of the guys-and see how much information he has on me." I said cheering up again.  
  
"Yes mother. Man, I hate it when we have missions! They bite the big one." Matt murmured as he trudged into his tent.  
  
A few minutes later we were on our way up to Jones. I was using Ella's bike and Matt mine. I explained to Ella that we had some business to attend to. We stopped out in front of his house and waited for him to come out. He lived out in the wooded part of the island and he could easily hit a tree or something on the way back home from work couldn't he?  
  
After about ten minutes he hopped into his car sipping on a mug of coffee. We followed him to work and from then on we watched him. He did nothing in there. Just worked at his little desk. Around the time we had to go meet with Ebeling we went up there and waited for them to arrive.  
  
After ten minutes of waiting Matt was starting to suggest this was a set up but then they appeared out of a little trail.  
  
"Sorry were late. Strong has a hang over hand isn't feeling too well." Pino explained.  
  
"Ah, no problem. This is Matt, my friend I was telling you about." I introduced.  
  
"Hey, Matt." Courier said looking slightly disappointed that Matt wasn't a girl.  
  
Ebeling came forward carrying a box about the size of a shoebox but it was a little bigger than a normal one. He opened it up exposing blueprints, and pictures, maps, files, and a lot of other documents. In the middle of the papers was a picture that almost made me vomit. It was Colonel Donald Michael Lydecker AKA my dad.  
  
"Who's this fool?" I asked picking up his picture.  
  
"My dad's boss. Named Lypecker or something."  
  
"Lydecker?" I asked.  
  
Ebeling narrowed his eyes. "How'd you know that?" he asked.  
  
"It's on the back of the picture." I pointed out.  
  
I guess I was doing a very good job in hiding my upset stomach because for about an hour the whole group sat down reading all of the files and looking at all the maps Ebeling had in his little box. It was almost tempting to kill them and take all of this stuff that could give me revenge against Lydecker and Manticore. But these little people were kind of growing onto me like a litter of cute little puppies.  
  
When that was all done we decided that we would go and have lunch together to get to know each other a little better. Get them nasty little thoughts out of your head! We ended up at the Store Grocery. Poor Conan was sitting there all alone at the counter. Until we walked in.  
  
"Hey Conan." I said walking up to the counter. Conan looked very happy to see my new friends and me.  
  
"Hi." He said yawning.  
  
"Looks like you're very busy. Maybe I should come back later."  
  
"NO! That is okay. What do ya want?" He asked laughing.  
  
"Turkey sandwich, and um," I got close to his ear, "please don't say anything about getting' freaky with that guy over there, he's my friend and I'd like to keep it that way." I said nodding over to Matt.  
  
"Like I said before: what you talkin' 'bout?" He said smiling.  
  
"Thank you." I said grabbing the turkey sandwich Conan made.  
  
"Hey, can we grab a job here?" I asked.  
  
"Aren't you a mechanic?"  
  
"Yes but it's hard work and I am not into hard work."  
  
Conan shrugged, "Okay, your friend can grab one too. What's his name?" Conan asked.  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Okay, it's all good but remember Jessica?"  
  
"The chick I pushed over board?"  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, she is in for blood now so watch out for her."  
  
"That I can do." I said with a small, amused smile on my face. "Hey Matt! We have a job! Conan let us work here." I said as Matt came up to us.  
  
"Cool! When do we get to work?" Matt asked.  
  
"Um, Monday through Saturday. Two PM till Nine PM. That good?" Conan suggested.  
  
"That's great we can't start tomorrow...can we start the day after that?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Fine by me." Conan said.  
  
Ebeling, Strong, Pino, Courier, and Giesbrecht all ordered their food and we all began to eat our food. We were talking and asking each other questions. Thankfully no one brought up the Manticore Question. 


	23. Chapter 23

Hey Dude: As for your question, you know, the one where they go looking for Manticore, you will read the reason for why they go find it. I think you'll freak. LOL.  
  
freedom-angel: Last chapter didn't have much action because it was like the calm before the storm. All hell breaks loose in this chapter but it gets better soon. I only have one chapter written after this one. So after I post the next one I'll have to get writing again.  
  
dot: I seem to keep getting the question of "Will 'Deck or Manticore find them?' but in reality, as you read this chapter, they got to Manticore. It doesn't have a lot of Lydecker but I suppose I'll add him to chapter 25 (which I have yet to write).  
  
STAN: Dude. I'm so totally flattered. There's no way to put it other than flattery. You're my biggest fan? That's just amazing... I honestly didn't know my fic was good enough to have fans for. But hey, this is a funny world. In your review you sound so desperate and if you read this I know you're going to be way TOTALLY begging for more... which sucks because I'm going on vacation and you'll have to wait for me to get back so I can post more.  
  
iLUVDA: Okay, I'm posting some sign of life. And, uh, this next post will leave you hanging in the worst possible place in the DA universe. I mean, we're almost bordering season finally good. And, being evil NyxandNixi I am going on vacation and leaving you hanging for, like a week! MWAHAHAHAHA! I am evil!  
  
Sea Siren: I'm glad you like it. That last part wasn't really my favorite one and this next one has lots of fluffiness in it. And, if you've read what I've replied to the others, you'll know that this leaves you hanging like... some one hanging off a cliff... :O A cliffhanger!!! So I'm not going to bore you with whatever and start the post.  
  
All: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me. In fact I feel kind of guilty for leaving you like this. But I have to go now and post. So tell me what you think and I'll post ASAP (that would be when I get back from vacation.)  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part 23  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
"In other news Detective Matthew Jones died in a car crash-Ohhhh, who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Sponge Bob Square Pants!" The television sang as I changed the channel. Matt and I were watching the news but got sick of is so we changed it to a different station. Sponge Bob was the coolest show in the post-pulse world.  
  
For inspector Jones we loosened the steering a bit so after a few seconds it would detach totally. He rammed into a tree and died from a head injury.  
  
Today Matt and I were hoping to buy a house we applied for. We would find out later tonight if we got it. Logan decided to help us out a bit. Just a little financial push towards our goal.  
  
A tall guy that looked to be Mexican came into the store. Taller than Matt or I and with a big build.  
  
"Hello." I said cheerfully.  
  
He went straight to the cooler, and came out with a bottle of whiskey. I began to wring it up when he walked right past me and began to head toward the door.  
  
"Um, hello? You have to pay for that!" I shouted.  
  
The guy didn't listen. I jumped over the counter and began to chase after him. He began to run as fast as he could.  
  
"Just let him go!" Matt called behind me.  
  
"We're not getting robbed on our first day!" I shouted back. The ding of the door alarm thing was the only thing let of me to symbolize that I had ever been there.  
  
I chased him down and it turns out he could run hella fast. I tackled him and we went rolling into the cement. He started to get up but I was on him again. I began to pull him back to the store but a black car pulled up beside us and another guy started to talk to him. I couldn't understand him very well because A) they were speaking very rapidly and B) I had extremely poor Spanish.  
  
The car pulled in front of us and about five goons stepped out of the car and began to come at me. The first swing I got I easily ducted it and threw the man over my shoulder. Not long after the first swing all of the guys had retreated into the car. All of them except for the robber. I took him back to the store where Matt was on the phone. He hung up when I entered the store dragging the guy behind me.  
  
"Cops?" I asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I am kind of getting annoyed of them." I admitted.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He agreed.  
  
Three minutes later a cop car pulled up and a cop entered the door allowing the familiar ding of the sensor alarm.  
  
"This the guy?" He asked being so arrogant and cocky.  
  
"Yeah." I smiled. The guy tried to get away but I hit in the back of his neck with my forearm. He fell to the floor at the cop's feet.  
  
"I think I can take it from here." He said picking him up and throwing a pair of cuffs on him.  
  
He handed me the can of beer and just like that he was gone. As soon as he was gone Conan came into the store. "Have a good first day?" He asked us happily.  
  
"Yeah, caught the bad guy and get to see if we get a home." I said.  
  
"Bad guy?"  
  
"A guy tried to rob the store." I said putting the beer back into the walk- in cooler.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow." I said swinging my coat on.  
  
"See ya." He said and went into the back room.  
  
Matt and I were then on our way to see the house we were interested in. We were to meet an agent there to discus matters with. By the time we got to 1201 K Avenue she was already there and waiting in her car.  
  
"Hello." She said getting out of her car.  
  
"Hi. Nice to see you again Mrs. Joy."  
  
"You too, Miss Monson." She smiled leading us to the front door where she opened the door and let us in. We sat around the table that was set up for showing off. No one had lived there for about five months now. Some old lady had lived there then died. She had no family so no one claimed the house.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that you didn't get the house. Apparently a woman was her daughter and got the house."  
  
"Oh." I said.  
  
"I'm just kidding. You got the house, you can move in right away." She smiled at us.  
  
"Congratulations." She said handing us the keys.  
  
"Cool!" Matt said giving me a hug.  
  
Mrs. Joy smiled and started to get up. "Well I better get going now. Nice doing business with you."  
  
"Yeah, you too." I smiled. Mrs. Joy's name fit her well. She was really happy and cheerful. She left and not long after that Matt and I were on our way to the camp. We got packed up, gave Logan our number and address.  
  
"1201 K Ave. Anacortes, Washington 98221. Got it. My parents had some friends who lived there. Their name was the Bare's. It was funny because it was the Bare KAve." Logan laughed.  
  
Ella got ready and we were off on our way to move into the house. We got Ella's stuff in first because she needed sleep more than Matt or I.  
  
She got the room with wooden floor. The house was so 50's. It had a bright green blue carpet in the front room, in the bathroom it had carpet, in another room the walls had wooden panels on them. In the third room it had a bluish color. In the kitchen we had a butt ugly brown color mixed in with a lighter brown and white to make the floor look nasty. The house smelled like an old granny's house. We had reason to believe than she died. Oh well, just as long as her old bones don't haunt us during our sleep. Even the washer and dryers were a nasty color. Everything about the house was so 50's. Barf.  
  
"So, this is home?" I asked no one.  
  
"For now." Matt answered me anyway.  
  
I sighed, "Yeah, I'm getting to bed now. See you tomorrow." I said and went into my bedroom, curled up on the floor and fell asleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The next morning I was waken up by two worried faces that belonged to Matt and Ella. It was awfully warm in there, so warm I was sweating and shaking like seizures. Hold on, they were small shakes.  
  
"Matt what's wrong with me?" I asked trying to get up but it was like my muscles were a thousand years old. "I feel like sleeping." I said.  
  
"I don't know. Something happened over night. Your skin is different and your face has changed." He said.  
  
"What?" I asked. My eyes wouldn't focus on anything close. I could see everything perfect that had a distance between me but other than that I was like an old grandma.  
  
"Geneva, you're suffering from some illness. We have to get you to a hospital." Ella said.  
  
"NO! I can't if I do they will find us...it's amazing they didn't find us last time." I said fighting to see their faces.  
  
"I'll be back." Matt said jumping up and tore out of there.  
  
It was about forty-five minutes before I saw him again and each minute that went by I felt worse and worse. When he did come back his face was kind of red when he came through the door but when he saw me his face paled instantly.  
  
"Do I really look that ugly?" I asked with a small smile.  
  
His response was rushing to my side and supporting my neck. "Geneva, I've seen this before." Matt said gently.  
  
"Where?" I asked.  
  
"It's called Progeria. It's an aging disease and this hospital hasn't have the equipment to help you. Even if they did it'd be too expensive on our salary."  
  
Ella got up and left.  
  
"Am I going to die?" I asked him.  
  
"Not if we get you somewhere. And somewhere fast." Matt replied trying to be strong. Deep down I knew where he was talking about.  
  
"Let's go get Logan." I said struggling to get up but couldn't find the strength. Matt got me to the door when Giesbrecht, Peino, Strong, Courier, Ebeling started to knock on the door.  
  
"Holy-God, Eva you look like shit!" Pino said jumping back.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, I love you too." I said dryly. Matt gave me a look and I felt guilty. "I love you." I said trying to focus on his face.  
  
"How'd you find out where we live?" Matt asked.  
  
"We have our ways." Ebeling said as Matt pushed by them.  
  
Somehow Matt managed to get me in the car and Cammie jumped onto my lap. He knew what was going on through that weird bond we had together. Right as Matt slammed his car door all five guys piled into the back seat.  
  
"What are you doing?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hey, it looks like our home girl needs some help." Strong said.  
  
Matt just shook his head and zoomed away "Does anyone have a cell?" Matt asked as I got the majority to one side of me so it was on my left shoulder.  
  
"No cell here man." Courier said.  
  
"Crap." Matt said.  
  
Something was wrong here. What was it? Then it hit me the normal giggling from the back seat had stopped. What had happened? I tried to turn around and barely saw than all of the guys were starring at me. What was their problem? My body might be low on energy but my mind was on over load. Ebeling then reached out and before I could do anything he touched my barcode. Oh no. Oh on! OH NO! NONONONONO!! I didn't want to have to kill them!  
  
I sat up carefully and turned around and looked into his eyes. He knew. Matt pulled over to use a pay phone and when he was out I spun around and just waited for them to say something.  
  
"I know about you." Is all Ebeling said.  
  
"When did you figure it out?" I asked.  
  
"We heard you talking to Jack or whatever his name is." Courier said.  
  
"Zack." I said.  
  
"Yeah. Matt's one too isn't he?" Strong asked.  
  
I just nodded. It was silent for a second or two before I spoke. "Play stupid and Matt won't know. If he finds out he will kill you. If you heard us talking then you know we killed Jones and we can kill again if we have to. Pretend you don't know. I like you guys. Kind of cool. I don't want to see us kill you." I said. As an after thought I added, "Do you have any communication with Lydecker?"  
  
They all agreed and told me they didn't have any communication with Lydecker right as Matt climbed in and shut the door. He peeled out in the direction we came from.  
  
"Matt Logan's that way." I said pointing the opposite direction.  
  
"No, he's back in Seattle and there's no way he can't help us quick enough." Matt snapped.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" I asked.  
  
In German he replied, "Borrow a helicopter from the hospital."  
  
"And fly to Gillette? We're going to need a distraction." I said the last part in English and looked back on my friends.  
  
"I don't know." Matt said in English.  
  
"We can do this." Ebeling said.  
  
"Are you sure you won't get caught?" Matt asked looking into the review mirror.  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"YOU KNOW!?" Matt yelled and slammed on his breaks.  
  
"What the-" Pino started.  
  
"Matt! Listen, drive." I said looking at the car drivers who were screeching at us.  
  
Matt stepped on the gas once again clearly furious. "Listen. We made a deal that if they didn't compromise us I-WE wouldn't kill them." I said.  
  
"Geneva, listen-we-can't just do this." Matt tried to get out.  
  
"We need their help, Matt. Weather you like it or not these people are probably just as good at escape and evade as we are. They can pull of a distraction." I forced with a voice now raspy.  
  
"We don't know that for sure."  
  
"We don't have a choice." I coughed.  
  
Matt just kept driving.  
  
"Matt, look at me. I need help, if I don't get there in at least three days I am going to die. Manticore can cure me no matter how much it sucks there...I will get well and bust out again. I promise. But, Matt listen to me, I can't keep that promise if I'm dead."  
  
Matt nodded, then smiled sadly. "Then, let's do it. I'm going to need at least two of the strongest ones though. Volunteers?"  
  
"I'll go." Strong said.  
  
"Count me in." Ebeling agreed.  
  
When we arrived at the hospital Peino, Courier and Giesbrecht had their distraction planned out and Matt, Ebeling, and Strong had the plan out. What would happen was Team 1 (Peino, Courier, and Giesbrecht) would run around singing some song like 'Jamaica they has a bob sled team' and they would do something like TP everything or play a small game of: Moon war, and Marco Polo. Team 2 would have one of the two selected ones carry me around, Matt would fight off anyone if there was a problem, and then they would get on the helicopter and fly with us. When we get to the outside of Gillette they would ride to the outside of the facility. When they did that they would stop (I'd get out) and they would cruise away yelling something to announce that I was a sick transgenic. When the guards saw me they would put me in a Hummer and take me to my own personal prison. Or something closely to this effect. Hopefully this would work.  
  
We pulled up to the hospital with Strong carrying me. We were following Matt and Ebeling. Team 1 had already moved out and were causing hell. I vaguely heard Pino yelling: Some body once told me the world was gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed! She was lookin' kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead!  
  
I would have laughed if it I wasn't depending on them so much. Also laughing would mean coughing and I didn't want to fall into a fit of coughs. We made our way to the roof with little interference (as in Matt and Ebeling took care of anyone who stopped them on their way to the roof). When we got there Matt took out the pilot who was in his office doing work of some sort. Ebeling stole the keys and opened the doors so they could get me onto a stretcher.  
  
All three of them climbed in and Matt to the pilot's seat. Once he got it going we were on our way to Gillette. I was starting to get scared by that point. Not of dying but of going back to Manticore and to see Lydecker.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Okay people I'm going on vacation for a while so I won't be able to post the next part for a while. But when I get back I expect to see some reviews. I told you I was evilly leaving you with a cliffhanger. :) 


	24. Chapter 24

Ok I'm not wasting my time, or yours for that matter and so I'm just going to post it. PS sorry it so hella long. I got grounded.  
  
Lydecker Plural  
  
Part 24  
  
Once we were outside Manticore I was shaking with fear. I didn't want to go back there and be the guinea pig. I wanted to be free and to live. I wanted to have a life, maybe some kids and have a family. But who was I kidding? I could never have kids and even if I did they would be freaks of nature...just like their mom.  
  
"I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go." I said quietly and in a daze.  
  
"Here, hold this." Matt told Strong as he got up and went back to where I was laying.  
  
We just starred at each other for a bit. I know I had tears running down my face from both fear and sadness.  
  
"I'll miss you." I said.  
  
"And I love you." He said wiping the tears off my cheeks.  
  
"I love you too. Matt, listen, I want you to move on with your life if I'm not out of there in two years."  
  
"No." He held back the tears.  
  
"Do it. For me." I tried to sit up but failed. Matt helped me get up. "Please." I begged.  
  
"You'll be back with me. You won't be reprogrammed, right?"  
  
"Never." I leaned forward and kissed him, transferring all my love for him in that sweet kiss. Matt kissed me back softly.  
  
We broke apart and he dried my tears before kissing me once more, this time on my forehead. He started to get back to pilot the plane but I stopped him. "Tell my friends I'll miss them. I'm going to be missing everything once I'm better. The next mission I have I'll skip town and come back to you. Just stay in Anacortes unless you have to run. Tell Zack to change numbers."  
  
He nodded, "I'll miss you, love." A tear slid down his face and he got back in the pilot's seat.  
  
I laid back down and waited for the guys to open the doors and hook me up to the cable and send me down to the guards who were about to fire on the helicopter. Strong got me out of the helicopter and I began to descend to the hell I had come to avoid and hate.  
  
A few feet above the ground I swallowed the lump in my throat and dried my tears. I put a stronger mask on my face and shoved all the feelings and hormones out of me the best I could. I was lucky I was very strong mentally. Otherwise I would not have been able to accomplish the task as well as I did. I let my anger and hate take over my sadness and fear.  
  
Up above they cut the cable and sent it flying away careful not to hit me. They hovered there for about five seconds. *Go. Go. Go right now Matt.* I thought then I saw Ebeling force the chopper to move some way and Matt took it over and flew off at top speed.  
  
The soldiers pointed the barrels of their guns at my body. If there was a time to be as strong as I had to be, then was it. "X5-792 reporting for duty. And maybe a cure for this thing I have going on." I said my voice steady and my eyes as hard as stone.  
  
^**^^**^^**^^**^  
  
(2021)  
  
(Seattle compound)  
  
BOOM!  
  
I jump out of bed and look around trying to see what was happening. I had no idea. All I knew was I smelled smoke and when I tried to open the doors they wouldn't budge. I went over to my bunk and pulled a pistol out from under my pillow. I pulled my jacket on and harnessed the gun in the inside. I zipped it up and made sure no one could see it.  
  
I went over to the steel door that had the tiny window, "Uh.is anyone there? I need some help!" I called down the empty hallway. I waited a minute before I finally started to think of what I could do to get out.  
  
I looked around at the ceiling for an air duct I could climb through but they didn't have one handy. "HEY!!! SOMEONE!" I yelled down the halls. I tried to open the doors but they were locked. "Open up you little."  
  
CLICK.  
  
The door opens up and I sigh a breath of relief and run out of there as fast as I could. I didn't have any idea what was going on but I did know that I wanted out and the smoke was getting thicker.  
  
There was a guard waiting for me but now I had two more years of training on my shoulders and I easily snapped his neck. I looked up at the ten foot high fence and-  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
I cleared it with the fence's top five feet below me. When I landed I ran. I ran as fast as I could and I didn't stop until I was at least three miles away from Manticore. I couldn't believe I was finally leaving Manticore once again. Yeah they kept me alive and young and kicked the Progeria but they made me forget. They made me forget my life and my name and everything I had before.  
  
I know I had a life out here somewhere but I just can't remember it. I know I had a name by Lydecker decided that he would have to get the freedom out of me. Then he left around the time I was transported up to the Seattle's compound. I decided I would work with Manticore because A) he left me there without another thought and B) if I didn't it was another round of Psy-Ops. I didn't like Psy-Ops.that's what made me forget about my life and my name. Now I'm X5-792.  
  
I was put in with all the other X5's but they still weren't allowed to know that Lydecker was my dad. I never even thought about it. I was like all the others just I had different genes. It was better this way because at least I had someone worthy to train with.  
  
I knew I had to go north so I ran. I ran as fast as I could without looking behind. About a mile away from Manticore I came across I-5. I thought about walking along the road but then I saw all the military cars they had out there. I slinked back into the bush I was peering out of and ran back away from the road.  
  
A few hours later it became difficult. I had run out of forest to run in and hit the urban area. I calmly walked out of the forest line like I belonged there but I looked around every once in a while looking for any military action. Luckily there was none.  
  
I walked for a while when I came across a stop sign. There was someone there waiting.he was riding a Kawasaki Eliminator. I rushed down behind the guy and hopped on.  
  
"What the-" I put the spare helmet on.  
  
"Keep going and I won't kill you." I hissed pulling my gun out of my pocket and ramming it into his back.  
  
The guy nodded and drove off. "Drive north. Don't hit the highway until you have to. And once we have to go through the check point I'm your girlfriend, got it?"  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Got it?" I push the gun deeper into his skin.  
  
"Yes!" he yelped.  
  
"Good."  
  
He drove for ten minutes before he turned to look at me for a second.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'll ask the questions. We're going north. That's all I know." I was silent for a bit. "What's your designation?"  
  
"Designation?"  
  
"Name." I said quickly.  
  
"Uh, Conan."  
  
Conan. What a funny name. "Just keep going."  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
I would have smacked him but he was the one driving and I didn't want to be a smudge on the roan, "No questions." I thought for a moment of the names I've heard before. Unfortunately I couldn't think of one so I began to look around. I saw my answer in a house window. Angel.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Especially if it's gonna get me dead." He said shakily.  
  
"My name's Angel." I said immediately after he said that. "You won't die unless you give a hint away about me hijacking you."  
  
"We're going to be coming onto the freeway soon. You're my girlfriend named Angel."  
  
"Good." I said.  
  
Not five minutes after that I was forced to put my gun away and get comfortable with Conan due to the fact that we were going to have to talk to the guard.  
  
"Be good." I warned quietly but forcefully.  
  
"I need to see a sector pass." Conan handed the guard his pass. Apparently he checked out because the guard asked another question, "Where are you going?"  
  
"My sister's having a baby. My girlfriend, Angel, and I are going to see her."  
  
I smiled and kissed the back of his lower neck. Then I looked up at the guard and smiled, "I'm going to be an aunt. Aren't I Conan?" I played perfectly.  
  
"Yes, love." He turned to look at me.  
  
I smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"You can go." The guard said giving us a look that said 'do that some other time'.  
  
Conan drove off leaving the guard to mess with the other cars. "How often do you hijack people?" He asked.  
  
"This is really my first time. I'm just a really good actor. And you ask another question I'll shoot you."  
  
We drove in silence for about two hours and a half when I got the weirdest urge to go into a town called Mount Vernon.  
  
"Get off here." I ordered. We got off I-5 and I just knew where I was going. "Go up the hill." He did. "Turn left." I commanded at Lincoln Grocery.  
  
A few blocks down I had him stop in front of a old house. Apparently no one had lived there in a few years and it was showing. I got off the bike and pulled Conan off with me.  
  
"What are we doing?" he asked as I dragged him behind me.  
  
I ignored him and kicked open the door. Nothing was in there but I looked around all the same. I didn't find anything but if I were to open a cupboard or a closet I would smell something familiar. It hit me. Me. That's what the smell was; it was me. I probably used to live here before Manticore.  
  
Conan studied me as I looked around frantically. "Do I know you?" he asked at last.  
  
I gave him a left hook to the jaw. "You don't know me and don't ask questions." I growled as he stumbled back.  
  
"Shit." He muttered rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Let's go." I pulled him along and we got back on the bike.  
  
"I need gas." He said at last.  
  
"Well then lets go get some." I hissed.  
  
"Okay. Look there's an station a few streets up and I can get some there."  
  
"Great. Now, go."  
  
We got the gas and then we went down the hill. But when he was about to get back onto the freeway I stopped him. Just as I had followed my instincts to my old house I did that again and gave him directions and about an hour and a half later we ended up in a small town called Anacortes.  
  
"Go up 12th to K Avenue. Turn a left." He did. "STOP!" I called right as he turned. That was it. That house was what I was looking for. I knew it down in my gut. I took my helmet off and put it on the back of Conan's bike.  
  
"What are you going to do with them?" Conan asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The people who live there. Don't kill them or hurt them."  
  
"It depends."  
  
"It doesn't depend on anything. You kill them I'll turn you in."  
  
I ignored him and walked toward the old white house. Walking up to it I found myself unsure of what was in there. I was in some sort of daze or something because I barely acknowledged Conan following behind me. Letting my senses take over I found that the house was almost empty.  
  
CRASH!  
  
The sound of glass breaking made me jump. Conan pushed past me and walked on in. I watched as Conan went up to a guy that was sitting there on the ground starring at something.  
  
"Hey, buddy." Conan said sitting down hiding the other guy from my view. "Where's-"  
  
"She's at the store."  
  
Conan nodded. I took this time and walked in.  
  
Flashback  
  
A guy came in through the door as I lay there on the floor.  
  
"Do I really look that ugly?" I asked with a small smile.  
  
His response was rushing to my side and supporting my neck. "Geneva, I've seen this before." he said gently.  
  
"Where?" I asked.  
  
"It's called Progeria. It's an aging disease and this hospital hasn't have the equipment to help you. Even if they did it'd be too expensive on our salary."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Matt." I whispered so quiet I almost didn't hear myself say it. He was my- he was my everything. I loved him and when I got the Progeria it had been hell for me to watch him go. But I had allowed myself to be reprogrammed. I never thought that we would be together again.  
  
Just then I realized I was slowly getting more and more information back. I just shut my mind and let it all come flooding into my mind. My bike. Conan. Ella. Cammie. Geisbreght. Pino. Strong. Courier. Ebeling. For some reason it was the people that rushed in first.  
  
"JUST GO!" Matt's shouting brought me back to Earth. He shoved Conan away and put his head in his hands.  
  
Conan stood up and looked at him thoughtfully and with a hint of pity. But after a second he left. I looked at Matt and realized he hadn't shaved in what looked like weeks and it looked like he hadn't taken a shower in a long while. He smelled like bourbon and well bourbon. I realized I had tears silently falling down my face.  
  
I walked forward through the threshold and knelt down beside Matt. I took one hand and put it over his hand and then lifted his face up to face me. I brought my face down to his and gave him a gentle kiss.  
  
I took my hand off his eyes and allowed him to see me. The second his eyes saw me tears flooded over his eyes and he collapsed in a fit of tears. His arms were around my lower back and he had his head rested on my lap.  
  
"Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." he kept crying out.  
  
"Shhh, I won't. I'm right here." I rocked him back and forth. I began to just let my tears out in full blast. "God I missed you."  
  
Matt sat up suddenly. "No. This isn't real." He shook his head and I understood what was going through his brain. He thought he was dreaming.  
  
I smiled warmly. "Matt, listen," I got closer to him and he leaned on my shoulder, "Go take a shower and shave and when you get out I'll be right out here."  
  
Matt looked up at me with curiosity in his eyes. I sighed, "Don't make me drag you in there strip you and push you in the shower."  
  
Again he didn't say anything.  
  
"Listen, I promise I will be waiting in this house. Go take a quick shower and then we can go out for lunch or something." I smiled at him and helped him to his feet.  
  
Matt nodded then went to the cupboard and grabbed a towel for him to use. Before he shut the door I gave him a smile. When the water turned on I turned back the all forgotten Conan.  
  
"Hey Conan."  
  
"I know you don't I?"  
  
I nodded, "It's Geneva."  
  
Conan's eyes went huge. "But.. They told me you were kidnapped and were presumably dead."  
  
I smiled. "Well it's a long story, and it's one I can't tell you. But I forgot who I was until now. I was freed from the place I was at. Now I'm all better.well except for the fact that I know a lot about the military now."  
  
"So some military wannabe's kidnapped you and trained you in the way of the military?"  
  
I nodded. "But I'm back now so that's all good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A weird silence drifted between us.  
  
"So. There any chance I could get my job back?" 


	25. Chapter 25 this chapter's gonna be juicy...

Okay people, this part is going to be a shocker for a few of you and what I think us going to be a nice twist. Caution: I have a writer's block for what could happen next and I might need some ideas. Please review what you think about it, how I did, and maybe some ideas. Thanks, now, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Part 25  
  
Matt and I just sat in silence for a few minutes. What were you supposed to say when you see your lover for the first time in five years? It's not one of those things where you go through the front door and say "honey I'm home". Things just didn't work like that.  
  
The funny part was, well it wasn't really funny, but it felt like I wasn't even alive. It was like I was watching in though a TV. I felt the emotions but not as strong as I remembered. The reprogramming worked all right. Not only did it deprive me of my memories but also it deprived me from most emotions.  
  
My eyes were drooping from the exhaustion of running from the Manticore compound to Mount Vernon. Soldiers needed to rest. Wait. No, everyone needed to rest, not just soldiers. I was about to drift to sleep when I heard Matt join me on the couch. I reached an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me.  
  
"You came back to me." He said swallowing a lump in his throat.  
  
"That I did." I said and began to think.  
  
We sat there in a silence so think it was like it was humming.  
  
"452." I said at last.  
  
"What?" he asked sitting up.  
  
"Max." I explained, "I know where she is."  
  
"Really? What about anyone else?" he asked.  
  
"Brin, she's reprogrammed. Zack," I sighed, "Zack killed himself for Max. Max was shot in the heart and needed an X5 heart. As far as I know he's an organ donor."  
  
He was silent, so I continued.  
  
"They destroyed the Seattle lab and not too long later she escaped. Something I couldn't do. Anyway, she burned down the compound and freed all the transgenics."  
  
Still, he didn't say anything.  
  
"Logan. Or Eyes Only, he and Max had a thing or something. They put a virus in her targeted to his DNA and any contact they made, he would die. Originally I was the one who was to take EO out but they didn't know I knew him from before..."  
  
"Why would you have even thought about killing Logan?" Matt asked at last.  
  
"I-" I thought about telling him the truth but it would destroy him, "I had to play the part of the reprogrammed soldier."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Lydecker was there."  
  
Matt looked up at me with a small smile, "Tell me you kicked his ass."  
  
"I did." I paused, "At first anyway."  
  
Flashback  
  
All these fluids and vitamins pumped into my body as I lay there in the infirmary bed. Three days. I had been there three days and I wasn't feeling any better. I hear a door open and I pass it off as a doctor. I would have opened my eyes but I was too tired. Life here was hard, yet so simple and easy. Free food, free clothes, and sure they worked us hard hours of the day but it was better than being a dead "old" lady.  
  
The doctor came in and felt my forehead. I assumed that they were checking to see if my fever had gone down but then they said something.  
  
"I never meant for it to be this way."  
  
That familiar voice, so full of regret and something that almost sounded like love, filled my ears and my eyes snapped open. Rage and hate filled through my body and I launched myself at my CO and father, Lydecker.  
  
I gripped my hands in fists around the collar of his shirt. I felt a growl free its self from the back of my throat as I shoved him against the wall with more force then I've ever shown anyone.  
  
"Give me one good reason not to kill you." I said with a raspy voice.  
  
"I have none." He said sadly.  
  
If anything had ever caught me off guard, that did. I felt my anger subside and be replaced with confusion. With less anger than it took me to fuel me with energy I felt myself collapse only to be caught by Lydecker. I tried to shove him away but I was about as powerful as a girl of the age of twelve was. Lydecker picked me up and put me back into the bed about the time two doctors rushed in. Of course. The damn things they had hooked onto me would alert them of any change in my body from hormonal to cardiovascular. I growled at them and they looked my way in warning.  
  
"Sir?" the first one asked.  
  
Lydecker shook his head, "She's just having a hard time."  
  
The doctor nodded and left. Lydecker turned to me and as he pulled the blankets over me he said, "We never should have done it to you. You could have just grown up to be a beautiful young woman."  
  
"Well it's a little late for that dumb ass." I coughed out.  
  
End flashback  
  
"Some while later the TAC officers were pushing me and I was about to knock their faces in but Lydecker saw my temper about to be blown and let me take a personal day. Renfro back when she was alive and gaining power, she said it was showing favoritism. 'Deck and I told her it was how to get best results from me."  
  
"You and Lydecker were what? On the same side?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, Renfro was a bitch. And over time Lydecker became my friend. But then they tried to kill him and he teamed up with Max, Zack, Syl, and Krit and took down the lab in Manticore. So I guess in a part he got me out of there."  
  
"Oh. I still don't understand, but I guess you had to be there to become his friend."  
  
"I-over time, I-he became almost a dad or a big brother to me. I can't explain it, really but when we were alone he treated me like a father to a daughter. Only it wasn't like he read me bedtime stories or anything. I'm too old for them but.... It's complicated."  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes after I tried to explain what was what. Sitting there with him it was almost like the only feelings I could get was from memories of the time before I was reprogrammed. Even then it was like a really dramatic movie or TV show. Lydecker was something that kept me from going psycho almost like X5-493 or Ben.  
  
"I'm going to find him." I decided out loud.  
  
"What? How?" Matt sat up to look at me.  
  
"I'm going to find him and thank him. And forgive him. As for how, I think we need to visit our old buddy Logan." I paused a second thinking about any ting I might need to get this done without getting caught by Manticore, "You still have my motorcycle?" I grinned.  
  
Matt nodded with a small smile mirroring my own and we got up off the couch.  
  
The shed door swung open and hit the wall with a bang. I turned the light on and looked at it. It was dusty in some spots but not in others. Like someone visited it frequently but never took it for a ride. My guess was that Matt came out in the middle of the night while Ella slept soundly in her bed.  
  
I wheeled it out and got on. It almost felt like it was back to before Manticore. Thinking about nothing in particular I asked Matt one question, "Where's Ella?"  
  
"Down at the Penguin Coffee place."  
  
"Great." I turned the engine on and let it roar to life.  
  
I peeled out of there but not before Matt literally jumped on behind me.  
  
"Nice to see you can still move fast and jump far." I said going faster than I should have been.  
  
I peeled around the corner and stopped at the beginning of L Avenue. If memory served correct.... I grinned then peeled off. Zero to forty-five in ten seconds flat. About halfway to 20th street I turned back to Matt.  
  
"Hold on. This is hopefully going to be fun." I laughed and sped up.  
  
When I hit the intersection I held on tight and because there's two tiny hills there we were air born! I mean we were flying. Those two little hills and the speed we were going was fast enough to get both wheels in the air.  
  
It gave me an adrenaline rush but it wasn't the fun I was going for. It was rather disappointed. To get the thing I was looking for I would have to up the danger and thrill and extremeness. I just wanted to feel something even if it was adrenaline rush.  
  
"Did you go insane while you were there?!" Matt screamed at me.  
  
"Chill out. And I told you, I almost did go insane. I'm just lucky there wasn't any cops around. I would have had to give them a chase." I said and screeched to a stop in front of the Penguin Coffee.  
  
I went through the doors followed by a Matt who couldn't believe what I had done. Well better believe it Matt, in order to get the ya-ya I needed I was going to be Extreme Sports Geneva until I finally felt some kind of emotion. 


End file.
